


To Japan, From Russia, With Love

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "Arranged Marriage AU", AlphaYuuri, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mail Order Viktor, OmegaViktor, Pampering, Scent Marking, Yuuri is definitely Not a Sugar Daddy, a/b/o dynamics, except for when he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: Yuuri wakes up drunk to a very surprising, very long email. That ends with calling him "my future husband".Yuuri had no intention of ordering a mail order spouse, but apparently Drunk Yuuri had different plans. With every intention of telling the truth, Yuuri somehow ends up with a beautiful Russian husband and Mate that he's slowly falling in love with.And he still hasn't told Viktor the truth.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864360
Comments: 64
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

> To Japan,  
>  Your username is quite cute, katsudonkatsuDAMN, but this letter is too serious for such a silly name. You should remember to tell me your real name in your reply! I’m Viktor. All the boring things you already know from my profile, so I hope you’ll learn the more interesting things in this letter. 
> 
> Yes, yes, I know it’s email. Let me have my fun. Emails are for boring business and spam ads promising the best synthetic slick you’ve ever feltTM! 
> 
> Letters are for love. That’s what we’ll have, yes? The rest of our lives learning what it means to live and love. I honestly never thought someone would bid so much! Wow! Amazing! I had no intention of accepting, and perhaps you regret spending so large a sum, but… I read your profile, which would have been enough, and then… it was the profile picture. Such a sweet little dog, and a sweeter smile. I hope I can see the rest of your face, soon. I’m sure you’re as beautiful as your smile--

Yuuri stared. 

He blinked, took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, put the glasses back on, and then stared again. 

The email-- letter!-- went on for pages! PAGES! Talking about life in St. Petersburg, an amazing sweet and cuddly poodle named Makkachin-- _I knew we were be perfect for each other when I saw your furbaby in your profile instead of ridiculous washboard abs or an expensive car. I have my own car and my abs are often better than theirs. Ridiculous Alpha posturing, oh, you’re not offended by that are you, darling?_ \-- and how excited this Viktor was to come to Japan-- _three weeks is an eternity to wait, don’t you think? With how much you spent, you must be just as eager to see me! I hope I won’t let you down! <3 <3<3<3<3<3…_

There was an entire row of heart emojis. Yuuri stared again. At the bottom it was signed, 

_From Russia, with love, your Viktor. You should call me Vitya, future husband!_

A sound like a teakettle boiling over escaped his mouth. Next to him, spread out over the floor and drooling, his best friend and business partner slowly woke. Crusty grey eyes, the eyeliner smudged raccoon-like around them, glared blearily up at Yuuri, who was sitting on his bed, phone clutched in his white-knuckled hands. 

“Yuuri, how in the world are you awake before me? Go to back to sleep, you animal,” Phichit groaned, turning over to press his face to his pillow. 

Honestly, on any other day, in any other situation, Yuuri would be taking pictures. This was a moment almost never seen: a grumpy Phichit. Correction, a Phichit grumpier than Yuuri at ass o’clock in the morning (anything before 10 am was ass o’clock). But. This was not any other day, or any other situation. 

“What did we _do_ last night?” Yuuri croaked and then coughed, head pounding. Either from the hangover or the PAGES LONG EMAIL still open on his phone. His screen began to go dark and he tapped it. Saw the PS.

> PS Since I’m officially yours now, darling, here are just a few pictures. No nudes. Maybe next time if you’re very good ;p 
> 
> (image) (image) (image)

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. He was still sleeping. This was a nightmare. He tapped the first image. 

A dog. Huh. Okay. That is a cute dog. Some tension left Yuuri’s shoulders seeing the sweet brown poodle, silver threaded around its nose and eyes, its tongue lolling as it ran over a small beach. Gulls dotted the bright blue sky, and there were smudges of people in the distance. 

Feeling a little more stable, Yuuri clicked the second link. More dog. And a person. Not much of one. A tall, lean man was wrapped around the standard-sized poodle. His brilliantly silver hair looked almost white in contrast with the brown fur. The dog looked in bliss, and just barely, Yuuri could see the edge of a heart-shaped smile. Most of his face had hidden by dog. Heat crept up Yuuri’s ears and cheeks when he realized how fit and trim this stranger was. _Futurehusbandfuturehusband_ \-- Shut up. 

The third link had Yuuri screaming out loud. Phichit sat up in alarm, blinking rapidly and rubbing at his face. 

“Yuuri?”

“What did we do last night and why is this perfect beautiful man calling me his husband?” Yuuri shrieked, shoving his phone in Phichit’s face. 

Phichit blinked again and glanced down at the picture. Of the perfect, beautiful, silver-haired man kneeling next to his perfect, beautiful, brown poodle, waving and smiling a wide, heart-shaped smile. He was _ten thousand times_ out of Yuuri’s league. 

“Um. Who is this? He looks a little familiar-- Yuuri. He’s an Omega.”

“What?” Yuuri shrilled. He snatched the phone back and saw, on both sides of Viktor’s neck, two large patches. They must have been a very good brand, because they were almost exactly his skin tone. “Oh god.” His phone fell with a clatter and he buried his hands in his hair. “What’s happening. What’s happening.”

Phichit picked up the phone and scrolled through the email, too quickly to read it, and whistled quietly. “He sure can talk can’t he. So many darlings and sweethearts and… husband. He really is calling you husband. A lot. He seems really-- wait. A bid?” He frowned and looked in the address box. 

Then, he opened the ‘tabs open’ screen. His eyes widened and he clicked one. 

“Oh no. Yuuri, you need to just stay calm, okay?” Phichit said, his own eyes a little wide and guilty. Yuuri peered up from under his sweaty bangs and scowled in his blurry friend’s direction. “You might have. Well, I’m pretty positive we might’ve… bought you a Russian Mail Order Bride.”

…

…

“WHAAAAAAAAAT?”

* * *

From the small Skype window, Guang-Hong Ji was frowning at something to the side of his own window. Next to him, his partner, Leo, set down a mug of something hot. He all but picked Guang-Hong up and set him on his lap and then placed the mug in Guang-Hong’s blindly searching hand, all while Guang-Hong’s eyes never left the screen. In the other Skype window, Seung-gil rolled his eyes at Phichit and Yuuri. Phichit giggled behind his hand, but Yuuri was too busy biting at his thumbnails and trying not to panic. 

“I didn’t see anything,” Seung-gil said as Guang-Hong sat back with a sigh. 

“I didn’t, either-- oh, hey, babe! When did you get here?” Guang-Hong blurted in delighted surprise when he realized where he was sitting. 

“You’re sure? There’s no way to end it? It’s not totally illegal? I mean, Japan hasn’t had anything like this since before World War 2!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

“There’s actually a lot of countries that still do this! To differing degrees, and sometimes the Omegas or their families do it themselves,” Guang-Hong told him with a frown. He sipped at his drink. “In China, we still do it. Especially the poorer families. Omegas are still rare enough that it’s an easy way to move up in the world.”

“Though, from what I could see, this Viktor Nikiforov isn’t in it for the money. He’s been a model and influencer for years.”

“I knew I recognized him! He was the face of that defense league for animals, right, to end animal testing? He really likes dogs,” Phichit remembered. 

“Yeah… I remember that… oh my god, why is someone like _him_ for… for sale?” Yuuri asked in horror. He’d donated half of his very first paycheck to that rescue society (only somewhat because of its spokesperson, whom… he just bought online).

“He's not for _sale_. They're allowed to reject offers, whatever the bid. But... Russia’s one of the countries that makes it mandatory,” Leo supplied quickly, frowning. “They’re not… like… mistreated or anything. But they’re not allowed to get married outside of state-approval. A lot of other countries lobby the UN to end it every day.”

“What?” Yuuri said, frowning. 

“Oh! I’ve heard about that! When Omegas Present, they have to go live in these Omega-only complexes. They go to special Omega-only schools, too. High schools, and colleges, only Omegas allowed,” Phichit said. "Omega-only schools used to be mandatory in Thailand, too."

“Not all of those places are nice. It depends where they come from and their family, too,” Seung-gil said with a scowl. “Their lives are strictly monitored, but they’re given stipends from the government until they’re married.”

“I was mostly surprised they let a Japanese national bid and win an Omega. The extra fee for that is… ridiculous. Katsuki, did you really spend this much?’ Guang-Hong asked, eyebrows high. Leo leaned over his shoulder to look and whistled. 

“Katsu _damn_ ,” Leo said. Yuuri buried his face in his hands. 

“None of this is helping.”

“There is a probation period, in case the Alpha and Omega in question aren’t compatible, but Katsuki won’t get the majority of the money back. They’ve covered their bases well,” Seung-gil said. “But, if you’re okay with losing that much money, the marriage can be annulled within the first month.”

“His VISA will take at least three weeks, I’m sure he said that. I’ll just… I’ll talk to him,” Yuuri said in a shaky, raspy voice. For some reason, he pictured that _face_ with that _smile_ and snakes writhed in his stomach the idea of annulling anything.

Phichit patted Yuuri’s back comfortingly, startling him out of his _insane_ thoughts. “I’ll help you. It’s probably half my fault, too. We were both pretty drunk.”

“It definitely sounds like a Phichit kind of plan,” Leo teased. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, my plans are amazing,” Phichit retorted. 

“I can’t see how extending this conversation will help anyone. So.” Seung-gil’s window went black. 

“Oh, um, yes, I don’t think there’s anything we can do. If you think of anything, though, please call!” Guang-Hong said quickly, his eyes darting between Yuuri and Phichit with increasing concern.

“Yeah, anything we can do, we’ll do it,” Leo agreed, rubbing Guang-Hong’s arm. 

With brief good-byes, the calls ended. Yuuri slumped over and groaned. Phichit patted his back one more time, before taking his phone and going to the website that began this. It didn’t take more than a minute to find _katsudonkatsuDAMN_ ’s profile, and Phichit couldn’t help but smile. The profile pic had barely any of Yuuri in it, just the bottom half of his face, his wide, laughing smile obvious, and the rest of the picture was mostly Vicchan, jumping up for kisses. It was one of the best pictures. Speaking of Vicchan, though…

Phichit opened the door to Yuuri’s room and the small bundle of fur outside it scrambled to his feet and ran into the room. Yuuri chuckled weakly and easily lifted Vicchan up for cuddles. 

“I’m sorry, Vicchan. I didn’t mean to leave you out there so long,” he murmured into his thirteen-year-old dog’s fur. The poodle calmed down a lot faster than he used to and Phichit sat on the bed again. 

“So, it’s not bad. And, I gotta give your husband props, he really likes the real messy side of Yuuri,” Phichit said with a smirk. 

“Oh my god. What did we do?” Yuuri groaned. 

“Well, we made a profile, and, Yuuri, I definitely helped make this. So, I’m very sorry for my part in this,” Phichit said seriously. Yuuri sighed softly. 

“Just read it.”

Phichit cleared his throat. “ _I’m twenty-five and the best things in my life right now are my career, my best friend, and my dog. Dogs are the best, right? I have a toy poodle, he’s in my profile picture, and he’s thirteen. He’s old and I worry every day, but I’m so glad he’s in my life._

_"Do you ever just feel lonely? I like being alone, being around too many people is exhausting, but I don’t like feeling lonely. It makes me feel weak. I want to be strong for the people that love me. I want to support them as much as they support me._

“Aww, Yuuri, your drunk self is so sweet!”

“Phichit.”

“Okay, okay. _I don’t really care about whether you’re a man or woman, I don’t even really care about the Omega part. I just want to learn what love is. I know what life is, I think I do. But meeting people is hard. It sucks because I’m lonely, but then, I don’t want to meet people, but then I’m lonely and what’s with that? That’s stupid_.” Phichit snorted in amusement as Yuuri flopped over and tried to suffocate himself in his pillow. Vicchan licked at his cheek and whined. “ _I don’t know if I’ll find love on this site, it seems kinda sketchy, but I’m going to try anyway. I just want to find someone who loves dogs as much as I do, who loves good food and good friends, and wants to be a part of my family. I think that’s enough. Though, I guess I like people who like hugging and smiling a lot, and won’t mind if I need my space other times. I’ll try my best to make sure you feel loved, too. It’ll be hard, but I’ll try for you! Please, come to Japan and be with me, whoever you are_.”

Silence. 

“Well, that wasn’t awful. It was kinda cute!”

“I want to die.”

Phichit just laughed and shook his head. 

* * *

How did it get this far? Yuuri was supposed to have ended this. He began that first email with every intention of doing so. But he just. Couldn't. He'd see Viktor in his mind, that smile dropping, the disappointment on his beautiful face. And Yuuri would feel the insane urge to bake a dozen cookies and handfeed a complete stranger in RUSSIA until his Omega started purring. 

He didn't have an Omega! Viktor wasn't _his._ Not _really._

> Dear Viktor in Russia,  
> I’m Yuuri Katsuki, though here we say last names first. I’m sorry I made you wait for a reply. Your last email was a lot to get through, but I’m just so confused. I don’t understand why you accepted my bid. My profile is a mess! I… I do have a very cute dog, though. That part is understandable. …
> 
>   
> Dear Japan,
> 
> Yuuri! Yuuri Yuuri! You told me your name, I’m so happy! It’s such an easy name, too. Did you know Yuri is a Russian name? I’m so glad there won’t be any problems with that! I’m planning on ignoring the rest of that nonsense about how you’re only as good as your very cute dog. Your profile was perfect. I knew in moments I needed to know you. I suppose getting married immediately just to do that might be a bit much, but I’m positive it’ll all work out!…
> 
> Dear Viktor,
> 
> My job is really boring! My best friend is much better at pitching to prospective clients than I am, but… we’re not quite so well-off. I’m afraid you might think we live in some giant skyscaper or something. We live in Tokyo, but I share the flat with my friend and it’s pretty bare bones. Well, my side it. Phichit’s is really homey. You’ll like Phichit. …
> 
> Dear Yuuri Yuuri Yuuuuri,
> 
> Why are you trying to set me up with your friend? I’m sure he’s lovely but he won’t be my husband. Tell me about you! And your family!…
> 
> Dear Viktor,
> 
> I didn’t meant to! I’m just… not very confident. You should know that now. Honestly, by the end of the month, you’ll probably be glad there's a probation period. Someone like you deserves a lot better. As for my family, they live in Hasetsu and own an onsen. ...
> 
> Dear Yuuri,
> 
> If you speak that way about my husband one more time, I’ll have to punish you. If you don’t want to marry me, you can just say so. I have more than enough money, I’ll pay you back every ruble. …
> 
> Dear Viktor,
> 
> I didn’t mean that! I… I’m not very good at this. I think anyone would be lucky to marry you. I would never ask you to pay me back. I… I made that bid. It’s my responsibility now. …
> 
> Dear Yuuri, 
> 
> You’re very aggravating… but I think I understand you a little more. What you need from me is to show just what I saw in that profile, in the few pictures you sent even though they’re mostly of your dog and your friends and very little of you! I see someone beautiful. Someone kind and thoughtful. Someone who just wanted a beloved to smile with. I want to only ever be alone when I want to be, and never lonely, and I know you feel the same way.
> 
> I hope we can go together to your family's onsen. Hasetsu sounds wonderful …
> 
> Dear Japan, 
> 
> My VISA is here! I couldn’t wait for your next reply. I’m leaving St. Petersburg on the first flight out!

  
Yuuri stared at the email. He’d been stuck in back to back meetings for the past few days with their newest client. Despite being recommended by their last client, this one was dithering over the contract, sending back the rough deadlines they created with much less conceivable deadlines, and asking why things take so much time and cost so much. As if it should only take a few weeks and couple thousand yen to build the sort of platform they wanted, instead of months. Yuuri leaned against the sink in the bathrooms of the fancy business building and rubbed a hand over his face. His eyes already felt dry from the contacts, and his unruly hair was falling out of its gelled back style, and they probably still had another hour of negotiations to get through. 

He really wished they were back in college building drinking game and burlesque show voting apps for their friends. 

He also wished he had spent the last two and a half weeks not skirting the truth with Viktor. He should’ve told him in the very first email that it was all a drunken mistake. That profile had been a heavily auto-corrected, sad drunk’s rambling, encouraged by his equally drunk friend. That he hadn’t had a date since he was 20, and he was an absolute loser. 

But the more he talked to Viktor, the more the idea of not talking to Viktor sounded terrible. He was so… interesting. Full of excitement and anticipation. He’d sent Yuuri dozens of pictures of food he wanted to try, links to places he wanted to visit, asked the minute details of a traditional Japanese wedding…

He called Yuuri beautiful. 

His breath still caught thinking about it. Someone like Viktor, an actual model, with eyes the same color of the ocean and hair some impossible color, thought Yuuri was beautiful. He said he liked Yuuri’s smile. 

Yuuri had started dreaming about him. About his blue eyes shining gold, about his smiles, about what his scent might be like. What his hair might feel like between his fingers. It was building up this excited urgency in his gut, every nerve alight and waiting for Viktor to come. To fill up Yuuri's home and life. To hold each other close until they smelled like one couple instead of two people....

 _He’ll come here, he’ll meet me in person, and realize I’m a boring workholic, and he’ll go back to Russia,_ Yuuri told himself sternly, yanking himself out of the fantasy and into reality. But... Why not let Viktor come on Yuuri’s yen? He wouldn’t have been allowed to leave Russia on a whim like this, not without is Alpha’s permission. All of his animal activism and modelling jobs were in Russia, and a few other European countries where he went with a state-mandated handler. Why not show Viktor around Japan, without any stipulations or handlers or time lines? At least he’d have fun before he realized how _not_ fun Yuuri was. 

> Dear Vitya,
> 
> The ticket is on me, remember? I’ll send you the itinerary and meet you at the airport. 

He sent it. And then went back to the meeting on shaking legs. 

* * *

Phichit squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder, a small gesture of comfort that broke through Yuuri’s anxious musing. 

“Yuuri, you’ve been talking for weeks and he’s coming. If after everything he’s still coming, then it’s going to be fine,” Phichit reassured him. Yuuri’s face blanched and he turned to Phichit with dark, hollow eyes. “Yuuri?”

“I didn’t tell him,” Yuuri said quietly. Phichit’s eyes widened. “I couldn’t. He was always just so happy to talk to me! I wrote it a hundred times, and then erased it. I didn’t want to hurt him.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit whispered. “That’s a big thing to not tell him!”

“I know, I know, I fucked up. And now he’s coming,” Yuuri dug his fingers into his hair and bent forward. 

“Okay, it’s not that bad a fuck up, Yuuri, look at me,” Phichit ordered. Yuuri shook his head. Phichit sighed and wrapped himself around Yuuri’s shoulders, pressed his face to Yuuri’s cheek, then rumbled deep in his chest, almost like a purr. Yuuri shuddered and closed his eyes, pressing closer. “It’s gonna be fine. No matter what, nothing you said in that profile was a lie. And other than… omitting a certain detail, you haven’t lied in your emails, have you?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Then, you’ll be fine. If not, and he gets pissed, rightfully so, well, no matter what you were out that money anyway. In the best case scenario, he laughs and says thank god for sake!”

Yuuri chuckled quietly. 

“Oh, I think some people are coming out of baggage claim again. Wow, look at all those suitcases. Is that Gucci?”

Yuuri jerked upright and all but pushed Phichit aside, both his hands on Phichit’s shoulders clutching too tightly. His friend sputtered and laughed, patting Yuuri’s arms. There was a loud bark, just once, and a big, brown poodle pranced into view. It was a very familiar brown poodle. A blue leash was wrapped around her owner’s wrist. The owner was bent over the giant pile of suitcases, one hand holding them pile steady, while the leashed one pushed the cart awkwardly. 

It was _him._ He looked exactly like his pictures. Tall, fair, and lean, with a broad chest and silvery pale hair under a white trilby hat. It was mid-summer, so his shirt was a loose white and blue striped blouse and his linen pants were a soft cream color. He looked up, sunglasses sliding down his nose, and searched the crowd. Where Yuuri was frozen, breathless, staring like some slack-jawed idiot at this perfect and ridiculous mirage in front of him. 

_Who owned that much luggage!? Did he bring his whole house-- oh, god, he probably brought his whole house._

Those pretty blue eyes found him and Viktor raised the hand not holding the leash to wave wildly, his heart-shaped smile wide on his face. “Yuuri!” 

Something like a string was plucked deep inside Yuuri’s chest and he was running forward. 

“Yuuri, where are-- Oh, wow, really?” Phichit sighed, smirking slightly. “Only Yuuri.”

His sneakers squealed over tiles and he jumped over a bag. Someone gasped at him, another person told him to slow down, but he barreled into Viktor’s wide open arms. The moment he heard him, he _knew._ There was no going back for him now. Even if Viktor didn’t forgive him, even if he left Japan, Yuuri was done for. His arms tightened around Viktor’s chest, clutching at the back of his shirt, as he pressed his face against the side of Viktor’s neck. Still a little sticky from where the patches had been. He must've taken them off just moments ago. 

For Yuuri.

He smelled exhausted and like sweat and plane and other people, but mostly he just smelled like Viktor. This sweet, light scent that went straight to Yuuri’s head. He felt like he was spinning, or falling, like there wasn't any ground beneath his feet. He could hear the Viktor’s satisfied purr under his ear, arms around his shoulders and silky hair brushing over his ear as Viktor pressed his cheek to Yuuri’s temple. 

“I knew it. I knew it’d be you,” Viktor whispered in his accented English. 

“I… I didn’t. I had no idea.” Yuuri’s arms tightened more and Viktor actually huffed a laugh. “Mine. My _Mate._ I didn’t…”

“That’s okay, we’re together now. Aren’t we lucky?” 

Yuuri flinched and pushed away, staring at the floor. Well, at Makkachin when the curious poodle wormed her way between them. Yuuri knelt down to pat her head. 

“Hello, there, Makkachin. Welcome to Japan.”

“Yuuri, what is it? What’s wrong?” Viktor asked in confusion. Yuuri glanced up to Viktor’s face and was struck dumb again. 

Viktor was here. He was here to get married. And he was somehow Yuuri’s _Mate._ How? In what world? Viktor’s smile started to look a little plastic and he tilted his head to the side. 

“I don’t think people appreciate us being in the way,” Viktor said blandly. Yuuri hurriedly got to his feet and took the cart before Viktor could. 

“I got it,” he said with a determined frown. “Phichit’s right over there. He’ll help us get to the car.”

“Hmm.” Viktor looked at him askance. 

“Hello, Viktor Nikiforov, right?” Phichit called, waving. When they got close, Viktor shook Phichit’s offered hand. 

“Hopefully, Katsuki-Nikiforov soon,” Viktor quipped. 

Yuuri squeaked, even as his eyes flashed red. His instincts were already going haywire and Viktor had shown up _two minutes_ ago. Something about the curve of Viktor’s smile became smug and Yuuri scowled as he looked away. 

“So… this is… a lot of stuff. I’m going to bring the car around here instead. Meet me at curbside.”

“Ah, wait, what?” Yuuri blurted in a panic. 

“It’ll be no time! Welcome to Japan, Viktor! You too, Makkachin!”

Phichit grinned and ran off. Leaving Yuuri to fend for himself. Makkachin investigated Yuuri’s shoes curiously and Viktor turned on his phone. 

“Um. Welcome. To Japan. Um, Viktor.” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor turned to him with a toss of silver hair. Yuuri bit back a whimper. How could someone so pretty be real? 

“I can’t tell,” Viktor began, tapping his phone to his bottom lip and frowning. “I can’t tell if you’re happy I’m here or not. One minute you’re running across the airport,” Yuuri blushed, “and the next you’re quite literally pushing me away.”

“It was… It was really unexpected. I didn’t…” Yuuri bit his lip and looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“I wish you wouldn’t be. I thought you wanted me here. I thought you knew we’d be Mates. Why else spend that much money on me?” Viktor said, still frowning. 

Yuuri blushed hotly. _I was drunk out of my mind!_ Had he known, though? Why… why hadn’t he said the truth sooner? Why hadn’t he ended it and gone with the loss of money? All his excuses didn’t make sense now. He wasn’t the kind of person who dithered like that. He normally would’ve rescinded his… well, his proposal immediately and then sulked for weeks in his bed. With a lot of snacks. Why hold on until Viktor got here in person?

“Well?” Viktor’s voice pulled Yuuri out of his spiralling thoughts and he looked over. Viktor had that politely plastic smile on his face. It looked… beautiful, in a cold, calculated way, nothing like that wide heart-shaped grin that made Yuuri’s heart pound. “Are you disappointed then?”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide with shock. Under the exhaustion and travel smells, that light, sweet scent went sour, belying the calm smiling facade in front of him. 

Yuuri grabbed the back of Viktor’s neck and yanked him down. Their foreheads bumped and the mask broke, showing Viktor’s wide-eyed surprise. Something like hope behind that. 

“You could never disappoint me, Vitya,” he said it earnestly, red eyes glowing. 

Viktor blinked. Before Yuuri could quite see those blue eyes gleam gold, Viktor threw himself on Yuuri’s shoulders. He stepped back with an oof and Makkachin stood up and leaned her front paws on his hip with a quiet bark. 

“We’re going to be so happy, _Yuu_ ri. My Mate!”

Yuuri smiled even as his stomach churned with guilt. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this going to happen every morning?” Phichit joked.
> 
> God, I hope so, Yuuri thought feverishly as Viktor pulled him up to his feet.

Phichit led the way into the apartment with a few of Viktor’s bags. Viktor was right on his heels, Makkachin’s leash in one hand and just one carry-on shoulder bag. He glanced around the room with wide dazzled eyes and a beaming smile. It was a very modern open-concept sort of place, with pale wooden floors, wide wall-to-wall windows around the living room that showed the sprawling cityscape of Tokyo. The couches were low and light grey with blue and yellow pillows, the TV screen huge over a low table filled with some very old and beat-up consoles and stacks of games. Near a wall of windows next to the TV was a huge hamster cage, more a giant tower of tubes and ladders and layers of wood-shavings and toys.

The kitchen was only separated from the living room by a large laminate-topped island, the dining table behind and between the living and kitchen areas. There were plenty of shiny appliances and gadgets, and the tall, two-door fridge was covered in magnets and sticky notes and a small whiteboard. _Viktor’s coming today_ was written in big bubble letters and surrounded by hearts on the small whiteboard. Near the back of the living room, near the dining table, there was a spiral staircase going up. There were three doors in sight, one near the kitchen, one near the staircase, and the closest one right next to where Viktor stood with a shoe rack next to it under a row of hooks.

“Take off your shoes here, and you can hang Makkachin’s leash next to Vicchan’s— ah, he comes,” Phichit said with a grin as the sound of nails scrabbled over the floor above them.

Yuuri huffed his way into the apartment, laden down with almost every other suitcase Viktor had brought. Several boxes were still crammed in Phichit’s backseat, though.

“I thought you didn’t live in a penthouse, Yuu _ri_ ,” Viktor said teasingly as Makkachin whined, looking upwards where Vicchan's paws were clicking over the floor.

“It’s _not_ a penthouse,” Yuuri said with a frown. He dropped a few suitcases and then winced. “Vicchan, wait!” He threw off his shoes.

But the small brown blur was already all but toppling down the staircase, yapping excitedly. Vicchan shook himself off at the foot of the staircase and froze. Both dogs stared at each other. Then, Vicchan darted forward, right through Yuuri’s legs when he ran to grab him. The tiny toy poodle seemed to shed years as he bounced and danced around Makkachin, sniffing and yapping and whining playfully. Makkachin flopped to her belly, Viktor wrenched down into a crouch, and Vicchan all but rolled over the now prone, bigger dog.

“They’re friends!” Phichit exclaimed, mostly unnecessary. “Makka won’t eat hamsters, will she?”

Viktor glanced towards the almost ceiling high ‘cage’. “Um, I don’t think so? But she’d have to get _into_ that first.”

“We have open floor days. Don’t worry, I’ll keep them in hamster balls until she gets used to them!” Phichit pushed his, and Yuuri’s, shoes under the shoe rack before pulling the luggage he held towards the door near the kitchen.

Yuuri dragged a hand through his hair and smiled awkwardly at Viktor. Viktor beamed happily while hanging up Makka’s leash. 

“I’m glad our dogs are fine. Could you close the door?” Yuuri said, jerking his chin in that direction while he picked up all the luggage again.

“Of course! You’ll give me a tour now, right?” Viktor said, closing the door and skipping up behind Yuuri. When he leaned into Yuuri’s shoulder, Yuuri skittered away and almost tripped over a bag. Viktor’s pace halted, but he smiled pleasantly when Yuuri glanced back at him.

“Uh, yeah. Um, Phichit and I will put your things in your room, and I’ll show you around then. Unless you want to shower first?” he stammered painfully.

“My room?” Viktor repeated. Phichit stepped out and brandished an arm towards the opening.

“It awaits~ I’m going to head upstairs. I’ll come down for dinner,” he said with a wink. Viktor’s smile grew wider.

“I’m starving!”

“We can wait till after dinner for the tour,” Yuuri offered from inside the room. He popped his head out with a concerned look on his face. Viktor stepped in and patted Yuuri’s cheek, whom jerked back with a flushed and down-turned face. He missed Viktor’s slight frown.

It was a nice, airy room with a large bed taking up quite a bit of the space. The sheets were crisp and white, the thin duvet patterned in subtle geometric patterns in differing shades of blue. A large window took up the wall across the room, but it was a little smaller than the living room windows, and had heavy, long curtains hanging at each side. There was a night stand, a wardrobe, and a wide, narrow, and colorful print of a beach somewhere, taken from high up and under trees with branches covered in pink flowers.

“That’s my hometown, Hasetsu. Phichit found that picture in my computer years ago. He got that made when we moved in here. There’s a Bangkok one somewhere. Um, I think it's right above the stairs. Phichit set this all up, really,” Yuuri said waving a hand and rubbing the back of his neck.

Viktor stood silently in front of the picture, one hand propped on his hip, the other curled in front of his mouth. The late afternoon night gilded him like something out of a dream. Yuuri’s eyes caught on the few stray hairs that shone gold and silver, the curve of his ear and straight cut of his jaw. Yuuri glanced away, feeling guilty, like a voyeur, even when everything in him urged him forward. To touch every gilded centimeter and breathe in the sweet Omega scent of him. Yuuri spun on his heel.

“The bathroom is the door behind the staircase. Do you want to shower or eat first?” Yuuri said, already walking towards the door, one hand curling into a tight fist over his chest.

“Yuu _ri_ , why do I have my own room?” Viktor asked, looking over his shoulder. “We’re going to be married, why aren’t we sharing a room?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t want to… um…” Yuuri stuttered, then took a slow breath and turned around. Viktor faced him, arms crossed loosely around his torso, one eyebrow raised. Yuuri stared off to the side, but he was frowning, determined rather than angry. “You should have your own space, a place that's only yours that we won't intrude on without your permission. That kind of thing is important to me, so I’d be a hypocrite not to give that to you.”

“Oh. That’s.” Viktor blinked, eyes widening as his body gradually relaxed. “That’s thoughtful. I thought…” he scoffed a small laugh. “I actually don’t know what I thought.”

“There’s still a week left of the probation period. Until then, I don’t want to make this harder than it should be,” he added quietly.

Viktor dragged a hand through his hair, one hand on his hip again. “What in the _world_ does that mean? Is this a language problem? Is my English understanding not good enough?”

Yuuri flinched and looked over. “What? What do you mean?”

Long legs strode across the room and Viktor reached down to grab Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri’s shoulders tensed and he took a step back. Viktor merely raised Yuuri’s hand and pressed his cheek against his palm. Shivers went down Yuuri’s spine and he was really really glad he wore patches every day. Who knew what his scent would be doing right now with Viktor’s ocean blue eyes looking up through feathery black lashes into his own. Heat burned from his hairline down to his collarbone.

“I want to _know_ you, Yuuri. I want to know what you like, what you dislike, how you spend your day, what you look like while you sleep. I want to know your scent when you’re happy and sad and burning with want of me. Don’t you?”

“Ah… uh. I.” Yuuri stammered as his pulse jumped. A thin whistle hissed through his teeth when Viktor kissed his wrist right where his blood was pumping, too fast, too hot. “ _Ehhh_.”

“Don’t you want me to stay? You spent so much on me, and the only thing you saw was my profile and the picture of my _dog_. Aren’t I what you wanted?”

“You’re more than anything I’ve ever wanted,” Yuuri burst out despite himself. Viktor beamed happily and Yuuri’s heart turned over in chest. “I should… um… dinner? Are you hungry?”

“Yes, very hungry. I’ll take my shower first. I hate smelling like other people. Travelling is the worst.” Viktor almost reluctantly let Yuuri’s hand drop, but he glanced at him with a little smirk that made Yuuri instantly wary and tense. “I wouldn’t mind smelling like _Yuuri_ , though.”

“Ah- I’ll. You shower! I’ll go! Food. I’ll make food!” Yuuri all but fell out of the room, shrieking in surprise as the dogs appeared in front of him barking excitedly. “I’ll take the dogs out first!” he called back.

Viktor watched him from his room, smiling with his head tilted to the side. Sighing sadly when the front door closed just moments later.

When Yuuri snuck back in a while later, he could hear the shower going and someone rummaging in the kitchen. The dogs pushed past him into the apartment and he almost dropped the few boxes he managed to bring up with him. He had to set them aside to take the leashes off, laughing helplessly as Vicchan and Makkachin both licked at his face and hands.

“I know I know, you have to hold still so I can take them off,” he babbled in Japanese. He wondered if he should learn some simple Russian words that Makkachin would respond to easier… then blushed at the idea. Soon enough, Viktor would return to Russia. He couldn’t make plans for the future involving Viktor’s _dog_.

“Yuuri! You’re back! I was wondering where you’d gone. I thought maybe you jumped in the shower with Viktor,” Phichit teased, eyebrows waggling ridiculously. Yuuri knew for a fact Phichit _practiced_ doing that for weeks in college just to use them against Yuuri. He gave Phichit a _look_ , and his friend laughed.

“I realized Makkachin probably needed a good walk after that long flight. How long has Viktor been in there? Do you know?” He asked as the dogs ran into the living room and Makachin followed Vicchan onto the couch. Yuuri’s mouth opened, then he shrugged and stepped over a large yellow hamster ball towards the kitchen. 

“Um, I think about ten minutes? Maybe he unpacked a bit first?”

“Oh good. I have some time then. Could you put in some rice?”

“Sure, what’s for dinner?” Phichit looked over to see Yuuri take out some dry ingredients and he lit up in excitement. “Mama Katsuki’s katsudon? You’re pulling out all the stops, I approve.” He laughed when Yuuri glared at him while he started washing the rice. “You know you want him to forgive you and stay forever. Katsudon is a good first step. Other than, you know, telling him the truth immediately.”

“I will, Phichit. Of course I will.” Yuuri took all the ingredients out of the fridge and took the pork over to the plastic cutting board and the tenderizer. “Do you want fried tofu on yours or just egg?”

“Oh… hm. Tofu. I’ll make that so you can focus on everything else.” Yuuri nodded and Phichit glanced at his back, before setting the timer for the rice. “I know you’ll tell him, Yuuri, I’m more worried about the _how_.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Yuuri grumbled between loud thuds on the pork.

“It means you don’t always realize how the _way_ you say things don't show how you really _feel_. It took me a long time to decode Yuuri-speak, knowing when you were just trying not to impress your opinion on me rather than just being… cold.” Phichit smiled reassuringly at Yuuri when he startled and stared at him. “He’s your Mate, but it doesn’t give him years of experience with understanding you. Try to use that empathy I know you’ve got in there. Think about how the _way_ you say things might sound to him.”

Yuuri sighed softly. “I don’t know if I’m very good at that. Maybe you should just tell him.”

“Oh _hell_ to the nah.”

Yuuri burst out laughing. They moved around the kitchen easily, the smell of dashi and egg and frying pork making Yuuri’s stomach rumble. The shower had shut off in the middle of simmering onions and soup in the pan. His head jerked up and he half-turned towards the bathroom, only Phichit’s flick at his ear got him to turn back to the pan before he burnt it. He was pouring the soup over the rice and gently setting the first pork cutlet and egg on the rice when the bathroom door opened and Viktor came out.

“Wow! It smells _amazing_!” Viktor exclaimed, nose in the air. Yuuri hid the pleased smile, but not fast enough, as Phichit snickered at him. Viktor went over to the couch to lean over the back and coo at his dog, and then Vicchan, before sauntering over to the island. He perched on a chair and leaned forward on his elbows, chin on his hands. “What is it?”

“Katsudon. You said you wanted to know what I liked,” Yuuri said quietly. He brought over the first bowl and set it down, with a set of chopsticks and a fork. “I don’t know how well you use chopsticks, but we have a few forks you can use.”

“That’s sweet! Thank you! I’ll try the chopsticks. I have to get my practice in since this is my home now,” Viktor said. Yuuri blushed and nodded. He stood there, fidgeting in place, and Viktor smiled. He took his first bite of juicy pork and egg, and his whole face lit up. “Vkusno!” he said happily, shoving in another bite and humming happily.

Yuuri sighed in relief and spun around to make the next bowl to stop himself from preening. He provided for his Omega, Viktor _liked_ it. He was smiling the entire time he made his own bowl. And ignored the hell out of Phichit’s knowing looks next to him as he made his tofu version. When the dogs slunk over to whine for food, Yuuri hurried to pour fresh water and food for them. Viktor watched him with an almost indiscernible crease on his brow. 

* * *

Viktor stepped out of his room into a room of light. His face lit up and he hurried over to the window to take in that view again. He missed the sea, the gulls, the many bridges of St. Petersburg, but this view was more than enough. With a short fumble, he managed to open the door and rush outside. Most of it was a simple patio with grey, weatherproof faux-wood and what looked like old fold-up beach chairs. It was amusing to see the mix of old and tattered among the new and shiny. Everything in his apartment in St. Petersburg had been clean and shiny and new. Only his books and his couch had really looked like _his,_ lived and loved by his hands, by Makkachin’s clipped nails and long naps, by the blanket he always kept there, fuzzy and soft and a poor imitation of cuddles he sorely wanted on his bluest days.

He stepped to the railing and leaned on his arms, his hair fluttering around his forehead and nose. There was the sound of clicks, and Makkachin found her way to his side. The full weight of his precious girl leaned against his hip, and he reached down to stroke at her ears and head. He didn’t know how long they stood there, Makkachin’s tail thumping occasionally, his thoughts neither here nor there. Only the confusing, red-cheeked face of his Alpha hovering in the peripheral.

A quiet knocking pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Phichit standing in the open doorway. A hamster was balanced on his shoulder and he was still wearing pajamas. Unlike Viktor who slept mostly naked and had pulled on the closest pair of capris and blouse when he got up, Phichit wore actually pajamas, a faded pair of cotton short-shorts and a shapeless t-shirt with a long faded logo.

“Hey, good morning. Is everything all right, Viktor?” he asked with a strangely wary look in his dark eyes. They looked even stranger without the wing-tips he had drawn on yesterday.

“Yes. I think,” Viktor said with a soft sigh. “I don’t really know why I came if he… sorry, I shouldn’t talk about this with you.” He sighed again, rougher and sadder, his hand brushing over his forehead.

“No. It’s probably not my business… but…” Phichit glanced back and up towards the stairs, then stepped out. “Can I stick my nose in for just a second?”

Viktor’s lips curled upwards despite himself. “As long as it’s something nice.”

“I’m always nice. Yuuri is the difficult one,” Phichit said with a haughty sniff. Viktor covered his mouth with his hand to chuckle quietly while also frowning at the (joking) insult. “He’s… he’s hard to get to know, sometimes he’s super frustrating and you just want to shake him because you just want to love his stupid face.” Phichit patted at his hamster and rolled his eyes. “But he’s also super _easy_ to love. Once he lets you in, you won’t regret putting in the effort.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to fight so hard to _get in_. Especially since it’s obvious we’re Mates. He knows it, too,” Viktor grumbled, arms crossing over his chest.

“Did you know? Before you came?”

Viktor nodded and hoped his face didn’t give away the heat he felt in his cheeks. “I was pretty sure.”

“Well, he can be pretty thick.” Viktor frowned in confusion. “Dumb. Blind. Absolutely oblivious.” Viktor’s eyes widened in understanding and he turned away to hide the smile. “He’s also really smart, but romance might as well be an alien language to him. You just gotta… help open his eyes. Don’t be subtle. At all. If you think you’re being obvious, be _more_ obvious.”

Viktor burst out laughing. “I can definitely do that.”

“That I believe.” Phichit grinned. “You want something special for breakfast? I usually just munch on toast and fruit, sometimes leftovers. Do Russians have a special meal for breakfast?”

“Hm, there’s something I could make, yes. Can I use anything in the kitchen?” he asked a little hesitantly.

“Of course! Help yourself to anything in the house. I don’t really do breakfast, and Yuuri won’t wake up before 10. I’d love to have something different! You’re the perfect addition to the family. You _and_ Makkachin,” Phichit said over his shoulder as he walked back into the kitchen.

Viktor patted Makkachin’s head. _If only Yuuri was as easy to talk to…_

A little earlier than expected, Yuuri shuffled his way down the stairs, one hand on the stair rail and the other hugging Vicchan to his chest. He paused at the bottom and stared. Phichit and Viktor were sitting across the island from each other, both eating something that smelled like _heaven_ and a giant bowl of glistening fruit between them. Yuuri sniffed and drooled at the sweet sugary smell filling the room.

“ _Yuu_ ri! You’re awake!” Viktor exclaimed, standing and leaning on his hands, almost vaulting himself over the island before holding himself back. Makkachin trotted into sight and Vicchan began to squirm and whine to get down. The dogs greeted each other as Yuuri stumbled closer.

“Breakfast? Real breakfast?” Yuuri blurted.

“Rude. I sometimes leave bread in the toaster!” Phichit protested with a laugh. A ball rolled behind Yuuri’s feet and he carefully looked around for another one.

“Yeah, but not anything like… what’s this? A crepe?” Yuuri asked, pulling back a high chair.

Viktor nodded. “Very similar. It’s a blini, and I made some strawberry compote, too. Phichit said you liked strawberries. I wanted to make sirniki, but did you know you don’t have even a single slice of cheese? And you only have almond milk!” he said all this as he moved around the kitchen almost expertly, as if he’d been there weeks. It made Yuuri blink goofily at him, his mouth quirking up on one side. He caught Phichit’s eye, and his wink, and he blushed.

“I think he almost cried when I said we’re mostly lactose intolerant,” Phichit said teasingly. Viktor pouted and tossed his hair out of his eyes as he turned around.

“I can’t live without dairy. It’s absolutely essential!”

“We can get some. Later,” Yuuri offered quietly. He smiled when Viktor placed a plate in front of him. “I need to walk Vicchan first, but after that.”

“Oh, yes, I was about to head out with Makkachin, too. Phichit offered to take me—” Yuuri ducked his head, the sunlight glaring over his opaque lenses. “But I’d much rather go with _you_ , Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s shoulders pulled up high, but Viktor could spot the redness creeping over his ears. _Cute_ , Viktor gushed inwardly. He reached over to touch his wrist to Yuuri’s bare neck.

Only to have him jerk back so fast and so hard he fell to the ground with a loud and painful-sounding thud and squawk. Phichit burst out laughing, hands wrapped around his mug of coffee, and Viktor rushed around the island in dismay.

“Yuuri! Are you okay?” he exclaimed, kneeling next to him. Yuuri flopped over onto his back with a groan. The dogs rushed forward to lick and pant at his face, making him laugh and shove at them. Viktor huffed and sat back on his heels, hands on his knees. He watched that same smile he fell in love with on that horrible website spread over Yuuri’s charming face.

If only he’d _make sense_.

* * *

The park was lovely, especially this late in summer. Everything was vibrantly green, the flowers a riot of color along the paths. Purple dahlias and bright yellow daisies and daylilies and daffodils and brilliantly orange marigolds. Viktor exclaimed over each flower like they were his new friends; Makkachin patiently waited next to him every time he stopped. Yuuri knelt next to Vicchan and hid a smile as Viktor cooed in Russian over some bright pink and red flowers. Viktor obviously loved bright lively colors. His pastel pink blouse was almost the same color as the flower he was speaking to.

After a moment, Viktor suddenly stopped speaking and walked back to the path, his face averted.

“Sorry. I forgot you were waiting,” he murmured. Yuuri leaned forward on his toes and looked up to see an actual blush on Viktor’s face.

 _Cute_ , Yuuri thought in a sort of panicked delight. “N-no, it’s fine. It’s. You should enjoy yourself. We can take our time. I don’t have to work until after lunch.”

“That’s a convenient schedule,” Viktor said in some surprise.

“Most of our work is from home. Phichit goes into our actual office more than I do. He’s more the _personality_ than I am,” he said with a quiet scoff. “I have to go to the big meetings, but Phichit takes care of all the small stuff, dealing with our employees, that sort of thing. We don’t have a lot of employees! Just a few! Geez, I make it sound like we’re some sort of Fortune 500 or something, we’re really not.” Yuuri patted Vicchan one more time and got to his feet, stretching his arms over his head. The sunshine and the walk were dragging the last of the fatigue out of him.

“What _is_ your company?” Viktor asked. Yuuri glanced over at him in surprise. “How can you afford that apartment, and that bid on _me_?”

“Luck, mostly. We hire out our services building online platforms and apps for different clients, a bunch of services like that. A lot of it is boring, in-house sort of things. Like, when a company wants to share certain things with the employees-only. We have a few original programs that have gotten popular, but we could only afford that apartment because we paid for it together. We were living in a tiny box of a place downtown just months ago,” Yuuri said with a short laugh. “Our office is actually rented. We didn’t _need_ an office until recently, when we hired real employees. It’s been… growing really fast.” He frowned in consternation, that uncomfortable feeling of too much good fortune at once.

“It sounds interesting. Modelling, having a way to travel and get out of my city, it was _fun_. But I preferred going to the local animal shelters,” Viktor said with a self-deprecating smile. “I always thought being a dog groomer, or even just a dog walker, would be nice. All those dogs, all day long. Sounds lovely.”

“It does,” Yuuri said with a laugh. When he glanced back at Viktor, there was a inscrutable smile on his face, his eyes soft and warm. Yuuri blushed and looked away. “You did a lot of charity work for those shelters and organizations. You shouldn’t downplay your achievements.”

Viktor burst out laughing. “I’m pretty sure you’re doing the exact same thing. _Luck_ made your company prosperous? Not your own hard work and business sense?”

Yuuri blushed hotter. “I think we should turn back soon.” Viktor laughed again.

“Are you going to make me something delicious for lunch, or are you going to take me out and show me off?” Viktor said, leaning on Yuuri’s shoulder. He stiffened in shock, but for once didn’t pull away. Viktor barely suppressed a giddy smile and draped himself a little bit more over his Alpha’s shoulders.

“We c-can go out. I don’t cook _that_ well. Your breakfast was better than anything I’ve ever made,” Yuuri said quickly. Viktor’s lips pursed and he pulled away.

“Is that what you want then?” Viktor asked. Yuuri stared at him.

“What?”

“Me cooking for you every day? Is that what you think I should do while I’m here?”

“ _What_? No? You can do whatever you want, Viktor. I thought maybe you liked cooking.”

“I really don’t. Is that shocking?” Viktor asked with an icy smile. “I had to learn. It’s an essential skill for an Omega up for sale.”

Yuuri stopped dead. Vicchan whined and pawed at his shins. Absently, Yuuri picked him up and set him in a startled Viktor’s arms. The icy look broke as he smiled down at the happily panting old puppy.

“I will cook every meal for every day you’re here for you if you never want to cook again,” Yuuri said firmly. Viktor smiled down at Vicchan, the silver fringe of his hair falling over his eyes.

“I don’t mind it so much, especially cooking and baking sweet things. I hated it as a teenager, being forced to learn in school. I started to like some of it when I realized I could make the things _I_ liked, just for _me_. And maybe one day for someone I loved.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as those beautiful blue eyes met his. Then, Viktor smiled, suddenly teasing.

“Of course, I’m talking about Phichit.”

“What!” Yuuri blurted, then tipped his head back to laugh.

“You don’t believe me? Not even a little bit jealous?” Viktor asked, playing with Vicchan's ears and chuckling quietly at the licks to his chin.

“Not a bit. You can love Phichit as much as you want, I know where I stand with him,” Yuuri said with a smile.

Viktor frowned and set Vicchan down, stopping to pat a patient Makkachin’s head. “I would like to know where you stand with him.”

“Huh?”

“I know Alpha-Alpha pairs are a little… __risqu_ é_, and being business partners-”

“Wait, _what_?”

“-would make it more complicated. I suppose bidding on an Omega to be your beard is a clever idea.”

“ _What_?”

“Me being your True Mate was a bit of shock, not exactly planned, I’m sure, but maybe we could work out a different sort of plan. I… I don’t know how I’d feel about sharing, but maybe a sort of… _ménage à trois_?” Viktor said, his face carefully covered by a screen of silver hair.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s arm and pulled him around. He gasped slightly as another hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him down, their foreheads bumping together. Yuuri all but glared up at him, eyes burning red.

“That is _not_ necessary. I would never share you with anyone else. Not like that.”

Viktor breath hitched. For the first time, Yuuri saw his eyes gleam gold and his hand tightened slightly, something hot and _hungry_ inside him. His Omega, eyes only on him. His sweet scent made his throat click when he swallowed.

“Phichit has been my friend for five years. We’ve been roommates almost that long. We’re like brothers, and we’ve never been like _that_.”

“And you’ve never wanted—”

“I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you. Even if you weren't my True Mate.”

Viktor’s eyes closed and he dropped his head to Yuuri’s shoulder. A shudder ran down his body, so roughly that Yuuri felt it. Just as he felt the brush of Viktor’s mouth over the patch on his neck. He flushed to his hairline, eyes abruptly their usual brown.

“I’ve been so worried. That somehow this had all been a mistake,” Viktor whispered. Yuuri’s mouth thinned, the corners of his eyes pulling tight, as guilt pricked at his conscience.

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri whispered. He opened his mouth, the truth burning his lips. But the leash in his hand tugged and he was almost yanked to the ground, Viktor’s hands grabbing his waist in surprise. They turned to see Makkachin and Vicchan staring at them, panting loudly. “Oh no, they need some water. C’mon, there’s a fountain over here.”

He was equal parts relieved and furious with himself for taking the out their dogs provided.

Later that night, much later, long past the hour he should have been asleep, Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about Viktor. About the brush of his mouth over the patch, the shudder of his body, and the quiet confession. The way he’d responded to the possessive touch. Yuuri grabbed a pillow and slammed it over his face, screaming quietly into its depths. Vicchan sat up, yawned, then turned over and went right back to sleep. He wanted to do _something_. Something to make Viktor smile, to feel less like the mistake he honestly was, though not in the way he thought.

Yuuri and Phichit. He wanted to laugh at the idea, though in hindsight he could see why Viktor might’ve come to that conclusion. They were two grown men living together. But it wasn’t like they even _smelled_ like each other, like pairs did—

Yuuri froze and dropped the pillow. During the day he wore patches, sometimes even sprayed on ‘blockers. Though some of his scent had sunk into his clothing, it was faint. He sat up and plucked at the pajama shirt he wore. The shirt he had worn for years, washed repeatedly of course, but the years of wearing it during the night while patch-less meant his scent could never be quite removed. It all but reeked of him tonight, after wearing it the past couple nights. He always showered before bed… so it wasn’t… really gross yet.

Impulsively, he yanked it over his head and slid out of bed. He grabbed another shirt from his pajamas drawer. Getting down the stairs to Viktor’s room wasn’t difficult, even without his glasses, but leaving his shirt took him twice as long. Finally, he folded it neatly and set it in front of the door. He dithered a moment longer, then ran away before he could take it back.

When he dragged himself to the kitchen the next morning (well, _barely_ still morning), Viktor was chatting happily and somehow even livelier than yesterday with Phichit. His shirt looked… strange. Yuuri stood stockstill at the base of the stairs, jaw dropping. The plain white shirt he was wearing was the same one Yuuri had left in front of his door. He’d tied the bottom into a knot so most of his gloriously taut stomach was bare, his low-waisted jeans snug on his hips, his feet bare. Yuuri let out a small whine and Viktor looked up.

That heart-shaped grin spread over his face and Yuuri felt grimy with sleep and also like sunshine had replaced all the blood in his body.

“ _Yuu_ ri! Good morning! Would you like some tea?”

“Ah," he said dumbly.

Phichit smirked down at his tablet. Viktor all but skipped his way to the stairs and draped himself over Yuuri’s shoulders. He squeaked and the smell of Viktor-and-Yuuri threatened to bowl him over, his knees weak. The excited greetings of two dogs, one much larger than he was used to, did not help matters.

“Thank you for the shirt.”

“Ah… um. Yes? You’re welcome?” _Thank you for wearing it, thank you thank you_ — His brain repeated frantically, somehow pining after the same man that he’d spent millions of yen on and was _wearing his damned shirt._

Viktor pulled away, hand dragging over the back of Yuuri’s neck, and he bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Or grabbing Viktor by the collar and pulling him in for a desperate kiss. He smelled like _Mate_. And _family_. And _his_. He stumbled after Viktor, only to trip over Makkachin, or Vicchan, or thin bloody air, and fell, _hard_ , to the ground.

“Oh no! Yuuri!”

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” Yuuri exclaimed, half-laughing, half-groaning as he pushed at the excitedly licking dogs and got his heart (and instincts) back under control. Phichit was already laughing uproariously as Viktor shooed the poodles back.

“Is this going to happen every morning?” Phichit joked.

 _God, I hope so_ , Yuuri thought feverishly as Viktor pulled him up to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, son, just tell him. My goodness. 
> 
> And once again I'm late for Day 2. Maybe I should just immediately start working on day 3 so I won't be late again. Day 3 of omegaverse week will NOT be for this story! Thursday though. Day 4 might work. Heh. I hope y'all like this disaster of an update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “V-Vitya.”
> 
> Viktor curled onto his side and looked towards his door where Yuuri stood, one hand on the doorjamb, his gaze lowered to the floor. 
> 
> “Of course I want to. With you. Don’t think I don’t… I don’t want you. Because I do. Okay?” Yuuri whispered. 

After a much simpler breakfast than the first day’s, and Viktor changed into _not that_ shirt, Yuuri suggested a walk around the neighborhood to get to know the area, wondering if maybe that was too dull. If Viktor's excited reaction was anything to go by, however, it was the best idea Yuuri could have had. He watched Viktor get ready to head out with amused confusion.

Makkachin and Vicchan were even more peppy and excited once they got outside, tails wagging as they preened under the attention of every enamored passersby. Viktor couldn’t stop looking around, taking selfies, dragging Yuuri and the puppies in for some of them. Everything about him was so obviously happy to be there, with _Yuuri,_ that he couldn’t help but stare at Viktor’s profile every chance he got. 

_Just six more days._

Yuuri’s eyes caught a riot of color and an awning ahead. 

“Viktor, do you want to...” Yuuri began to ask, his empty hand gesturing at the shop. 

“That’s a great idea! I had so many flowers back in St. Petersburg. I had to give them all away when I left,” Viktor said blithely. He quickly led Makkachin over, kneeling to tie her to the bike rack outside, and missed the shadow that passed over Yuuri’s face. When he stood, Yuuri was smiling gently and already holding out his hand. 

They sauntered through the shop, looking back to check on the dogs occasionally— they seemed to be completely fine lying under the potted saplings in the shade.They were probably in there a little too long, Viktor praising every flower in the shop and complimenting the owners’ care of them all (which Yuuri had to translate to the dazzled older couple and their young employee). Each time he lingered a little longer, fingers tracing along the edges of petals or leaves, a private, serene smile on his face, Yuuri typed in the name on a Note in his phone. By the end, Viktor had settled on bringing two immediately home. A pot of white angelonias and another of velvetly red-and-orange canna flowers. 

“In the fall, we’ll have to come back and get more,” Viktor said as he took the pots over to the register. Yuuri heart sped up. _In the fall._

“Y-yeah," he whispered, stomach churning. "Let me get these and you can go untie Makka and Vicchan. You don’t mind leading them both?” Yuuri asked. Viktor took one pot already set in a net-bag with simple handles. 

“We’ll take one flower and one dog each.” he said with a wink. “See you outside.”

Yuuri watched him go, then turned to the register and held out his phone. He kept his focus on the task to ignore the knowing looks on the owners’ faces. They finally headed back home, and were just as meandering and lazy as earlier. When Viktor stared a little too long at a crepe shop, Yuuri handed over Vicchan and reached in his pocket. 

“What would you like? Sweet or savory?” Yuuri asked. Viktor chuckled behind his hand. 

“Why don’t you surprise me?”

Yuuri frowned, then nodded and squared his shoulders. Viktor crouched down to bury his face in Makkachin’s fur. 

“Absolutely ridiculous,” he muttered, the smile hurting his cheeks. He set down the flower pot to cuddle with Vicchan, too, when the small dog tried to worm his way under Viktor’s arm.

“If my hands weren’t full, I’d take a picture,” Yuuri said a while later. Viktor looked up mid-laugh, dodging Vicchan’s eager licks to his face. In one hand was a crepe filled with ice cream and strawberries and whipped cream, in the other, the crepe had crisp-looking lettuce, a slice of ruby-red tomato, and what looked like pieces of chicken fried to a pretty golden color. The white angelonias were swaying from one wrist. “It’s chicken karage, and, uh, I guess this one is obvious. I thought, maybe, you could try both?” Yuuri said, ears a little red. 

Viktor got easily to his feet and touched a finger to his lip. “You do realize I’ve had crepes before. Many times.”

The blush on Yuuri’s ears spread over his cheeks and he glanced away. Not quite pouting.

“Then, it’ll be easy to choose one.”

“Oh no, I definitely have to try both.” Viktor moved both leashes to one hand to wrap his fingers around Yuuri’s wrist. He felt the jolt of Yuuri’s pulse and the slight jerk of his arm, before he leaned down to take a neat bite of the whipped cream and strawberry corner of the crepe. When he looked up through his lashes, Yuuri’s mouth had fallen open, eyes wide. He leaned back and licked his lips. “That one’s delicious, although I usually prefer chocolate.”

Yuuri shoved the chicken crepe into Viktor’s hand and grabbed the flowerpot on the sidewalk. “You keep hold of that one.”

Viktor exchanged a look with Makkachin and Vicchan. They probably would agree with him that Yuuri was just too fun to tease. 

The apartment, when they eventually got back to it, was a lot more colorful than Viktor remembered. He froze in the doorway, leashes falling to the ground, as he took in the sight of almost every single potted flower and plant from the shop they’d gone to sitting on every raised surface. Yuuri slipped in after him closing the door, and knelt down to unclip the leashes himself. 

“Yuuri… did you?” Viktor turned to see Yuuri walk past, face red and pointedly ignoring the scenery. 

“What do you want for lunch? Those crepes weren’t a real meal,” Yuuri said as if they weren't surrounded by a veritable jungle of flowers. “I’ll head out to the office after we eat.”

Footsteps thundered overhead and Phichit leaned dangerously over the highest railing. 

“Yuuri, what did you _do_? Our house is a nursery! They just kept coming with more for the past thirty minutes!”

Yuuri said nothing and hid his head in the fridge. Viktor dragged a hand over his face before going to organize them all more aesthetically, and with dogs in mind. Phichit laughed as he came downstairs and spent the whole time prepping for lunch teasing Yuuri. 

  
Yuuri drew his shoulder bag across his chest slowly while Phichit stood waiting behind him with his own bag ready and phone out. Viktor was holding Vicchan in his arms to keep him from following Yuuri out. Yuuri patted Makkachin and then Vicchan goodbye, trying not to frown. He had taken a personal day for Viktor’s first day in Japan, but he couldn’t do it again in the middle of a new project.

“Do you need me to go over anything with you again? The remotes? The game consoles? Do you need a map for anything?”

“I think I’ll just finish unpacking. You’ll only be gone for a few hours, Yuuri. I’m an Omega, not a child,” Viktor said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, but I don’t want you to feel stuck here,” Yuuri protested.

“Yuuri, we have to catch the metro,” Phichit reminded him with an amused glance. Yuuri bit his lip. 

“I’ll look up some things for us to do tomorrow. I already have the wifi set on my laptop, and I brought half my library already. I’ll be completely fine for a single afternoon resting with the two cutest dogs in the world.”

“Okay… call me if you think of anything. I’ll come straight back home.”

Viktor beamed, giving into his amusement. “Perhaps the first thing we’ll do is get a Japanese phone. I’d like to not pay for international fees every time I text you.”

“I should have thought of that,” Yuuri muttered with a frown. 

“Go to work. I’ll be here when you get back,” Viktor said with quiet huff, still smiling.

Without quite thinking it through, Yuuri wrapped a hand around the back of Viktor’s neck to pull him down. His thumb brushed over the patch and he pressed his cheek to Viktor’s. “Good.”

Viktor watched him go with wide eyes, Vicchan wiggling to get down.

  
Hours later, Viktor slipped his reading glasses off his nose and tucked them away when he heard the electric beep of the lock. He didn’t want Yuuri to see him at anything other than his best. It was a little exhausting making sure he had a discreet amount of makeup on at all times, carefully using all his creams and masks in the privacy of the bathroom, and, now, keeping his glasses out of sight.

 _Yuuri_ wore them… but maybe he wouldn’t like to be reminded that Viktor was almost thirty. He had spent so much money on the beautiful persona Viktor had been living as for years. The model. Ageless and flawless. Even without his pictures on that website, his name was recognizable enough Yuuri had probably known exactly who he'd been. He sighed quietly, hand trailing over Makkachin’s ears, before he set aside his book and walked towards the foyer with a perfectly crafted smile on his face. 

There were barely six, almost five, days left of probation. And Yuuri’s strange skittishness still made him anxious. Viktor couldn’t read him at all; being Mates didn’t guarantee an official Bond.

“Viktor, we’re back,” Yuuri called. 

“Um, okaeri?” Viktor said hesitantly. Yuuri stared.

“That’s it! Are you learning Japanese, Viktor?” Phichit said with excited applause.

“Ever since Yuuri replied to my email,” Viktor admitted happily. “I already took Makkachin and Vicchan for another walk, so I think they’re a little tired now.”

“I was wondering where they were,” Yuuri said. He set a thick rectangular box in Viktor’s hands. He peered towards the couch, where, sure enough, the poodles lay curled up together. “I’ll start dinner.”

“I think it’s my turn, actually!” Phichit said from the kitchen. “How do you all feel about—”

“I just walked through 34 degree summer heat. If you say anything spicy, I’ll make you do the cinnamon challenge,” Yuuri interrupted firmly. 

“Yuuri! That’s dangerous,” Phichit gasped, one hand over his heart and eyes wide. “How could you threaten my life like this?”

“No spicy.”

“Yuu _ri_ ,” Viktor sang. Something about that tone sent a shiver of foreboding down Yuuri’s spine. 

“Um, yes?” He turned to see a very sharp smile on Viktor’s shadowed face. 

“Is this a phone?” Viktor asked. 

“An iPhone 11, actually. The 12 doesn’t come out for a few more months, so I hope that’s okay?”

Phichit snorted loudly and turned back to the pantry when Yuuri glared at him. 

“I am perfectly capable of affording my own phone,” Viktor said, the tone of his voice still making Yuuri’s hackles rise. He also wanted to tilt back his head and bare his throat. 

“You… you don’t like it? I made sure to get the international plan on it, too. Just in case.”

“It’s not about liking it, it’s about how we had plans to do this _together_ tomorrow. You shouldn’t have wasted your work time on this.”

“He didn’t! He sent Minami-kun to get it. Minami-kun loves doing chores for Yuuri, so you did that poor child a favor,” Phichit said as he washed various vegetables. 

“Phichit, _not_ helping!” Yuuri took the phone from Viktor’s hand and put it back in the box. “If you really don’t like it, we’ll take it back and get another one. I only didn’t want to waste time on errands like this. I’d rather do something fun with you. Build memories.”

 _When we wake up tomorrow, it’ll only be five days left to make them…_ Yuuri kept his eyes down. 

“Oh. I did have a lot of things I wanted to see… I suppose dealing with a phone, when I can’t even speak Japanese, would have been a bit of a waste of time…” Viktor said slowly, staring at the box in his and Yuuri’s hands. “I do like this pretty blue color…”

“I figured if you didn’t like the color, you’d want a cute case or something. Like mine,” Yuuri said, fidgeting slightly. Viktor’s eyes lit up. 

“A poodle case?! You have to show me what choices there are like that!”

Yuuri finally smiled. “Yes, exactly. Finding a case will be more fun than sitting around listening to me speak Japanese.”

“I’ll keep this phone then, and forgive you entirely,” Viktor said magnamiously. He swept past Yuuri and took the phone back out again. Completely missing the stricken expression that pulled every feature taut on Yuuri’s face. “I do like hearing you use Japanese, though.”

Phichit’s wolf-whistle cut through Yuuri’s guilt and he jumped in place. He helped Viktor set up his phone, chatting with Phichit while he made _oroshi soba_.

* * *

  
Yuuri forced himself awake a lot earlier than usual. Technically, he had chosen this, but it didn't stop him from scowling his way down the stairs. Viktor was waiting in the kitchen, beaming, as he handed over hot black tea.

“I’ll take the dogs out if you make breakfast?” Viktor suggested. Yuuri squinted at him, realizing then that he’d left his glasses upstairs. 

“Sure. I can do that,” he said after a very long minute. 

Viktor chuckled, then swooped down to kiss Yuuri’s cheek. Too bleary to flinch or tense, Yuuri just blinked slowly at Viktor’s back and sipped his tea. The dogs and man were out the door before Yuuri had finished his first cup. He set it down, blinked one more time, and then flushed red, fingers to his cheek. _Oh._ He smiled softly and turned to get out the eggs.

  
The reason for getting up early was not to split the morning chores, though. Yuuri had promised to take Viktor sightseeing and the promise had come due. There was a small list on Viktor’s phone and they headed out the minute breakfast was over, calling out good-bye to Phichit and the poodles (all of whom were in the process of eating and barely raised their heads). 

Tokyo Tower was first with the hope of missing the crowds. Viktor spent the entire time running around the Observatory Deck, gazing out the windows, and exclaiming "Wow! Amazing!" He dragged Yuuri into selfie after selfie, only to then press his (new) phone into Yuuri's hands to take more pictures. 

Yuuri felt a lot more comfortable on this side of the camera. In minutes, it was easy to see the famous Omega model Yuuri was a little more familiar with than the overly excited and dramatic man he'd been slowly getting to know. He posed like every photo was a professional shoot, leaning elegantly, tipping back his chin to show his throat (Yuuri swallowed dryly and focused on filters), shaking silvery hair perfectly over his eye, smiling that perfectly crafted smile. 

When other Japanese tourists came up, eyes starry, asking politely for pictures, that facade broke. It was still there, but there were cracks. The true and ridiculously eager personality shining through as he posed next to shy older couples, knelt and threw V-signs with teens and other children, smiling softly at a toddler that whispered to its Omega parent to touch Viktor's hair. He bent his head like a knight to his regent and let them pat at him, gentle and reverent, before bursting into a bright smile and hiding behind their parent again. Viktor just laughed. Lastly, he bought a bulging canvas sack full of kitschy Tokyo Tower items, which Yuuri took silently.

"Do you get that a lot wherever you go?" Yuuri asked on the subway when Viktor waved at a group of teens taking his picture. One Alpha girl was holding a magazine that Yuuri knew he had a copy of somewhere. There was a full page ad in there with Viktor posing for a new Gucci perfume. 

"Fairly often, but not much. I think most of the people here are just interested in my hair," Viktor said with quiet laugh.

"It _is_ very pretty hair." 

"Do you also want to touch my hair?" Viktor asked, eyes twinkling. Yuuri rolled his eyes and looked away.

"What did I say about teasing?"

"I'm not! I'm serious, Yuu _ri_ , why would you think I'm teasing?"

Yuuri glanced at him, exasperated, then reached up to poke the center of the crown of his head. "Shush you. You're making a scene."

Viktor gasped, covering his head with one hand and staring _aghast_ at Yuuri. Who laughed, actually _laughed,_ without hiding it.

Viktor couldn't even pretend to be affronted anymore. He did use it as an excuse to lean on Yuuri and laugh against his shoulder with him.

Ginza seemed an even bigger hit and more exciting for Viktor than Tokyo Tower had been. He flitted from shop to shop the way he'd flitted from flower to flower the day before. Everything was " _amazing_ ", " _merveilleux_ ", and " _magnifique_ ". Yuuri wondered how English couldn't affect him at all, but hearing Viktor slip into _French_ suddenly had his heart thumping too fast. What if he used Russian?! Would Yuuri just combust on the spot?

" _Yuu_ ri! Look at these beautiful kimono! Do you have some?" Viktor called over, oohing and awwing over the bright silks. 

"Ah... yes. Um. A few. Nothing this fancy, most of them are yukata, actually. I left them back home. In Hasetsu."

Viktor pouted as he traced the tip of his finger down the collar. Yuuri should not be shivering at that. It was in the middle of summer and Viktor wasn't even touching _him_! 

"Shame. I bet you look lovely in kimono."

"Not as much as you." Yuuri immediately fumbled on nothing, face burning, as Viktor turned with dazzling blue eyes and pink cheeks.

"You think I'm lovely?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course you are," Yuuri muttered under his breath. And resisted the urge to buy every kimono in the shop. Just so Viktor could touch them. _All_ of them. He already had about 5 bags, not including the Tokyo Tower swag, full of Japanese sweets and biscuits and a whole kilogram worth of scarves. Yuuri had no idea what pashmina were, but he'd bought enough to re-wool the llama or sheep or whatever fluffy, now naked, animal the fabric had came from. His wallet was definitely crying, louder than his poor arms.

Viktor preened. "Thank you, I do know I am. But it's nice to hear it from you, _Yuu_ ri. I want to make sure you got what you paid for."

Yuuri scowled, the pleasant buzzing in his head suddenly wiped away by the reminder of how and why Viktor got here. Viktor was already flitting off to the next shop, seemingly unconcerned. 

But Yuuri knew he didnt say anything without meaning it, as silly and flighty as he _acted._ He continued to follow Viktor from shop to shop. Every time he stopped, picked something up, said something vaguely praising about it, Yuuri compulsively felt the need to buy it. About an hour later, with three more bags full of expensive _nothings_ , Yuuri began to notice the strange look in Viktor's eye every time Yuuri handed over his card. There was just something about the way Viktor _looked_ and _smiled_ at something he liked that sort of... made Yuuri's brain go blank, revert to dumb Alpha instincts, and demand he buy it. Immediately. But at the last few shops, that look Viktor would cut at him was more calculating than pleased. Yuuri slowly took the fancy perfume out of Viktor's hand and set it on the shelf.

"You don't have to test me."

Viktor started at the perfume and tapped his lip. "Just what sort of test do you think it is?"

Yuuri frowned. He... honestly had no idea. His eyes slowly widened. Had he... fucked something up somehow? Viktor had been having such a good time, but now that carefully constructed mask was back and Yuuri couldn't _read_ him. He was suddenly and acutely aware that Viktor was, despite everything, still a _stranger_. He glanced at the perfume, heart beating too loud and palms feeling sweaty. 

"Did you want it?" Yuuri asked in a very small voice. 

"What? No, of course I didn't. I get all my perfumes and colognes free from my shoots. I don't need to _buy_ any," Viktor snapped.

Yuuri flinched, feeling almost slapped by the sharpness in Viktor's tone. Until that word made it through his ever increasing anxiety.

_Buy._

If Viktor's tone had been a slap, the realization was like a punch. 

"Viktor... you're not a _thing._ All this? These are things. And if you told me to throw them away right now, I'd... well, I wouldn't throw them away, but I'd donate them. There'd be some ridiculously excited kids in a hospital somewhere," Yuuri said slowly, feeling like he was working the words past a knot in his throat.

Viktor looked at him, his expression still impassive, but something softer in his eyes. Yuuri pressed on, latching onto that gaze for courage. 

"You're not a _thing_ to buy."

"I _was_ worth several million yen-"

"Stop that! Don't make yourself cheap!" Yuuri snarled, eyes flashing red. Viktor took a step back. "You don't get to _test me_ , just to throw it in my face later!"

To his horror, tears were forming in his eyes and he rubbed at his face. Nothing felt right. His own body didn't seem to fit, he wanted to hit something and sob and find the nearest place to hide all at once; mostly, overwhelmingly, he just wanted to take it all back. To Tokyo Tower, the subway, five damn minutes ago, when Viktor was still smiling. When he was doing something _right._

"I don't know why I'm here, Yuuri," Viktor stepped forward and cupped his cheeks.

Yuuri yanked away, teeth gritted, only to freeze at the slight, pained whine from Viktor. He dropped his hand, realizing he'd just publically rejected his Omega, who was staring at him with faintly gold eyes and hands still hanging uselessly in the air. He hurried to press his face against Viktor's throat.

"I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_."

"What do you want from me, Yuuri?"

"You. I just want you. I'm _sorry_." _Tell him. Tell him now!_

"Don't apologize for _that._ That was a pretty good answer actually. 100 out of 100 on that test."

"Vitya, _no._ Too soon." But he was laughing, wetly and hoarsely. _Now! Do it now!_

Viktor was laughing against the side of his head, arms wrapped around him. "I think we've made enough of a scene. And you've definitely bought enough _things._ Let's go home."

And Yuuri couldn't. The truth was stuck. How could he ruin the moment Viktor called the apartment _home_? When Yuuri was desperate, so pathetically desperate, for it to be real. 

The entire conversation in Ginza, Viktor was determined to put behind him. At least for now. Maybe tonight, no, tomorrow morning, they could sit and talk about these important things building up. Yuuri kept showering Viktor in money, and if he wasn't trying to make Viktor feel cheap, then it was starting to stink of... something else. Something like Yuuri hiding... a secret? Viktor spent the quiet cab ride contemplative and stealing glances at Yuuri. When he reached over to touch his pinkie to Yuuri's, the Alpha quickly entwined their fingers and held on tight. The nasty remnants of feeling rejected faded and he looked out the window to watch Tokyo roll by. Viktor handed over his card before Yuuri could, waiting for the man to run it through his scanning machine as Yuuri diplomatically left the cab and got their things out of the trunk.

“Wow! We saw so much! Thank you for showing me around, my _Yuu_ ri,” Viktor said. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck when they got in the elevator heading up to the apartment, eyes closing in relief when Yuuri didn't pull away.

Yuuri carefully moved the bags out of the way so Viktor wouldn’t crush anything. “Of course. I promised.”

He was still quiet, his tone subdued and sad. But his dark eyes glanced over Viktor’s face, something achingly fond in his expression that had Viktor’s heart turning over. This quiet, soft-spoken man was going to be the death of him; either from driven Viktor to insanity or being too much everything Viktor _needed_. Cheeks pink, Viktor buried his face againt Yuuri’s neck, smiling at the quiet squeak, and his nose scratched against the edges of the band-aid like fabric of the patch there. Just barely, Viktor caught that subtle, almost herb-y scent of him. Most Alphas were spicy or musky, which he honestly didn’t mind, and sometimes liked. Phichit smelled like what Viktor imagined sunshine must smell like, with an edge of spice.

But Yuuri was just so soft. He smelled like green tea and warm cotton. Like something safe. It reminded him of late nights in bed and quiet, slow mornings. If only they could just be Mates, _married_ , and all these weird misses and disconnects would _end_.

“I'm sorry I played that game, but please... you don't have to pay for everything,” Viktor said on a slow sigh, cuddling closer to that scent. 

“You don’t have a Japanese card—”

“I have a VISA that I’ve used in several countries, Yuuri, try again,” Viktor interrupted. 

"Maybe I just want to take care of you."

The elevator doors pinged open. Viktor was too stunned to hold on as Yuuri slipped out of his embrace and carted all the things he’d bought out of the elevator. Before Yuuri could try to open the door while holding everything, the ridiculous man, Viktor pulled himself together and decided on payback. He stuck his hand in Yuuri’s hip pocket, winking mischievously at Yuuri’s startled squawk and red face, and pulled out the keys to the door himself. The key was really a fob that he just had touch to the electronic pad before he pushed his way in.

“Makka! Vicchan! Konnichi wa!” Viktor cooed, shooing the dogs back from the door and kneeling to give them hello kisses and hugs. The door closed and Yuuri sighed as he dropped the bags— nicely— in the foyer and began to toe off his shoes. Viktor hurriedly followed suit and helped take the bags into the apartment. 

“Viktor, you know you have your own key, right?” Yuuri said, plucking the keychain and electronic fob out of Viktor’s hand. 

“But it was so much more fun getting _yours_ ,” Viktor said, falling to his bed and stretching his arms over his head. Yuuri ducked his head to hide what was obviously a smile. Viktor raised his hands towards Yuuri and made grabby motions. “Come cuddle me, Alpha. You’re about to leave me for _hours_.”

“Oh my god, Vitya,” Yuuri muttered. He pushed his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose as his ears burned red. Viktor grinned shamelessly. Unable to resist for long— Viktor graciously hid his triumph at that— Yuuri stepped between Viktor’s knees and held Viktor against his chest. 

Viktor hummed happily and nuzzled against the steady heartbeat, arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri’s fingers combed through his hair, gentle and almost loving, and Viktor cuddled closer, his own fingers digging into Yuuri’s sides. His stomach and hips were actually a little pudgy, and Viktor wanted to squeeze him. And also… other things, his cheeks burning at the thought. Viktor couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted someone this much. If he ever had. He frowned, tipped back his head to rest his chin on Yuuri’s tummy. 

Yuuri’s fingers stilled and he frowned down at him, unconsciously mirroring Viktor’s expression. 

“Yuuri, do you want to sleep with me?”

“ _Bwa_?” Yuuri jerked back, but Viktor’s grip was too tight and he was caught there. Tomato-red and mouth gaping. “What? _Viktor_!”

“Why aren’t we planning getting married, talking about the future, anything?" He wasn't going to talk about this. He was going to wait. Take a break. Save some drama for the next 24 hours. But they were spilling out of him, unbidden, unplanned. "I’m supposed to marry you, that's what you _paid_ for." And they kept spilling like an overflowing glass.

Yuuri’s eyes went tight at the corners, looking suddenly uncomfortable. “Viktor, we... we talked about that. You're not a _thing_ I bought.”

“But I _am_ here to be your husband, aren't I?" he pressed. Feeling reckless and almost... anxious?

“Well, we _aren’t_ married. So… that… that talk c-can wait. Until after that. Now, I gotta go, I have to… um, work. Right.” Yuuri wriggled away as Viktor let his arms drop. 

With a discontented sigh, Viktor dropped to his bed and scowled at the ceiling. He’d end up getting wrinkles and it’ll be all Yuuri’s fault. With every step forward, he managed to fling himself two meters back. 

“V-Vitya.”

Viktor curled onto his side and looked towards his door where Yuuri stood, one hand on the doorjamb, his gaze lowered to the floor. 

“Of course I want to. With you. Don’t think I don’t… I don’t want you. Because I do. Okay?” Yuuri whispered. 

Viktor smiled, it was small, but still his more genuine, silly-looking smile. The one he had never allowed in photoshoots or fan photos. For some reason, it always made Yuuri’s eyes light up when he saw it, and it worked this time, too. Even getting a small smile in return. 

“You’ll be okay while I’m gone?” Yuuri asked, his usual, pampering concern coming back. Viktor leaned back on his hands. "I don't... I don't know if I should go..."

“Honestly, I’m a bit tired, I think I could use some time alone.” The timid smile was gone, Yuuri's shoulders high and tense around his ears. Feeling like he'd kicked his own puppy, Viktor put on a bit of his tried and true charm and added lightly, “I think I’ll take a nap. Maybe go find a salon and spoil myself a bit.”

“Hm…” Yuuri's eyes gazed at nothing, suddenly thoughtful. Viktor’s head tilted to the side. “That sounds nice, Vitya. You should do that.”

And with that he walked out. Makkachin came in while Viktor was still staring at the doorway in mild bemusement. She dropped her chin on his knee, wet, dark eyes gazing up at him, and Viktor scratched her ears absently. 

“Just what am I doing wrong, Makka?” Viktor whispered. 

Yuuri left soon after that, rushing towards the door and panicked. Only Viktor being at the front door, waiting to say good-bye, had him slowing. He took a deep breath, frowned in determination, then tilted up on his toes to kiss Viktor’s cheek. Then, flung himself outside. Feeling pleased despite everything, Viktor walked the dogs and set out fresh water, though it wasn’t dinner time, so he gave them a few treats instead. 

Then, the intercom rang. Bewildered, Viktor went to the front door and hit a few buttons until he found the one that picked up the call. 

“Nikiforov-sama?” asked a hesitant and heavily accented voice. 

“Hai?” Viktor said slowly, trudging through his short term memory for any other pertinent Japanese. He didn’t think ‘are you well’ would work here, but how did he ask ‘is there a problem’?

“Nikiforov-sama have a car here. Waiting for you,” the front doorman said carefully.

“I’m sorry?”

“Katsuki-sama call. He say you go in car. For a salon.”

“Um... a salon?” Viktor repeated in confusion. His phone pinged, then pinged a few more times, and he dug it out of his pocket. 

> <3<3Yuuri <3<3<3: I ordered a car for you. It’ll take you to a spa Phichit recommended it!
> 
> Text me what you want for dinner, me and Phichit will pick it up on the way home.
> 
> Don't worry, I didn't pay for the spa. Just the car.

Viktor thunked his head against the wall and let out a small, incredulous laugh. 

“Nikiforov-sama?”

“Oh yes, sumimasen! I’m coming!”

“Good, good, thank you, Nikiforov-sama.”

Viktor ended the call and stared at his phone. Maybe he hadn't quite taken two meters backwards. 

* * *

  
Viktor's fourth day didn't start quite as nicely as his first three. Yuuri had had to get up early to spend the whole day at the office, with back to back meetings through most of the morning, meaning he couldn't come back for lunch like Phichit usually did. Viktor went back to the flower shop, and took the dogs out to a nice park he'd found on his maps app. He even got to practice his very poor Japanese a few times.

When the door opened to announce the arrival of his new roommates, though, Viktor was in his room brushing Makkachin’s fur and humming softly. Vicchan all but vaulted off the bed as the front door creaked open, and Makkachin turned her head to whine up at him. 

“Almost done, sweetheart, stay,” he murmured in Russian. She grunted and lay down her head. 

“Vitya?”

Viktor glanced up, eyes wide and a true smile curling up the sides of his mouth. He loved it every time Yuuri used that name. “In my room! Brushing Makkachin! Also, I think I have my first customer!”

“Customer? What are you selling?” Phichit asked. 

“Me!” He giggled into Makkachin’s fur as something thudded to the ground. 

“What?!”

“For a dog grooming business! I ran into another poodle owner and she was really impressed with how nice Makkachin looks with all her fur. It’s such a hassle for most poodle owners.” He patted Makkachin and let her up. She scrambled from Viktor’s lap into the other room and he got up to follow. “What do you think, Yuuri? I’m making friends! I could start a my own business!”

“Friends are great, Vitya,” Yuuri said, abruptly turning away from Phichit when Viktor entered the room. There was a glimpse of something like panic on his face before it transformed into that shy smile. Viktor preened at the approval and draped himself over Yuuri’s shoulders. “I’m glad you had a good afternoon.”

“I did! Let’s go out to eat. Phichit, you can come, too!”

“I’m actually craving pizza. I’m taking lactaid and sitting like a slob in front of the TV until it’s time for bed.”

“Hmm… do you want pizz—” Viktor froze as the heaps and heaps of bags on the kitchen island finally registered in his brain. They were all identical, expensive, re-foldable bags with silky ribbons for handles. He stepped away from Yuuri and opened a bag to pull out a large hexagonal tin full of foil wrapped chocolates. “What is all this?” 

“You said you liked chocolate,” Yuuri replied in confusion. “Is it the wrong brand? Should I have gotten—” 

“It's not the brand! Why did you buy so much?” Viktor exclaimed, gesturing over the pile. Phichit snuck towards the stairs. 

“I guess I’ll just throw half of it away,” Yuuri said, his face blank as he snagged a bag.

“ _Yuuri_ , no, no, I want it!” Viktor exclaimed, snatching the bag back. Phichit’s laughter floated down from the second floor. 

Yuuri smiled, pleased, as Viktor gathered up every single bag and hurried to his room. He came back out, ruffled and pink-cheeked. Yuuri was already sitting on the couch, a smirk hovering around his mouth. 

“I felt bad leaving you alone all day, that's all. And I wouldn’t mind pizza, either. The closer to the end of the week, the more exhausted I am,” Yuuri said, tugging at the collar of his nice shirt. Viktor took a seat on the couch next to Yuuri as he picked up a handheld and connected it to the TV. 

“I have to ask, Yuuri. _Why_ are you buying me so many things?” Viktor blurted instead, dragging a hand through his hair. “You clean your own house and take the subway. You have a roommate even though you obviously don’t need one. Why are you so extravagant with _me_? Something doesn't feel right.”

Yuuri stared hard at the screen. But when Viktor looked, a game wasn't even playing. It was just the first screen showing the choices of online TV, movie, or game.

“Because... I don't know what else to do?” Yuuri whispered. Viktor startled and looked back at him. His cheeks, his ears, where his neck wasn't covered by patches, were all burning red. “I've dated a little... but nothing serious. Not an Omega. And... never someone like you. They seem like things you enjoy.”

“I do _like_ extravagant things, and going shopping, and those chocolates are my favorites, good choice,” Yuuri glanced at him, a small, pleased smile on his face. “But I also like buying those things for _myself_. It's one of the few freedoms I have... _had_ as a state-kept Omega..." Dark brown eyes met his as Yuuri's mouth parted slightly. "I also want to give things to _you_. Just because you're my Alpha, doesn’t mean you have to be my sugar daddy.” Viktor smirked, trying to crack through the too-serious mood. It worked.

“Your sugar- _What_!? No! I am not your _sugar daddy_!!” Yuuri shrieked.

From upstairs, Phichit called down, “Yuuri, honey, you _definitely_ have been his sugar daddy all week.”

“Oh my god.” Yuuri dropped his head against the Switch in his hands and groaned. “I just... don’t want you to regret coming. I want you to... stay."

“ _Yuu~ri~_ Why on earth would I leave? I have the most adorable and handsome Alpha in the world, who spent far too much money on a ridiculous auction site to have me, who spoils me like a trophy husband,”

“Please stop.”

“-and this perfectly wonderful and handsome Alpha just happens to be my Mate. If you'd stop waiting for that ridiculous probation period to end, we could Bond right now and I'd be _ecstatic._ Wedding or no wedding.”

Yuuri wheezed, but didn't otherwise move.

“Why would I leave you, Yuuri? I want to stay with you forever.”

The handheld fell to the ground with a clatter and suddenly two desperately clinging arms were around Viktor's neck. He blinked, then smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, pressing their cheeks together. For some reason, Yuuri was trembling, so hard Viktor felt as if he were trembling, too. The scent of distress and longing curdled in the back of his throat, and he stroked the back of Yuuri's head, fingers sifting through thick, unruly black hair. 

“My Yuuri. I'm right here. It's going to be all right.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Viktor.”

“You really should call me Vitya, darling. There's nothing to apologize—”

“There _is_. There _is_ something to apologize for. The stuff... all the _things..._ I've just been trying to apologize this whole time with all the easy things to get you, because I know I fucked up. I fucked up really bad, and I haven't been able to tell you.”

Viktor frowned, trying to ignore the warning bells in his head. From what he'd learned of his Alpha in the few weeks he'd known him, Yuuri tended to take too much responsibility onto himself, blamed himself for too much, considered himself less worthy than he truly was. _But something has been wrong this entire time._

“I'm sure whatever it was, it's not as bad as you think,” Viktor said woodenly, icy dread crawling down his spine. _Whatcoulditbewhatcoulditbe—_

Yuuri slowly pulled away and met Viktor's eyes. When his hand cupped Viktor's cheek, he had to blink rapidly to keep a sudden onset of tears at bay. Why did Yuuri touch him like it was the last time, look at him like he was saying goodbye? He barely even noticed the whining in his throat, not until Makkachin was there, pressing her cold nose against his hand and startling him into stopping it.

“I... I don't remember making that profile. Or bidding on you,” Yuuri whispered, eyes glassy. “I got really drunk, it was right after one of our biggest projects ending and a bonus... and I got trashed, Viktor. I woke up and your first email was there.”

The floor pulled out from under Viktor's feet. He stared, heart not even beating, breath caught. Now Makkachin was whining, Vicchan yipping anxiously. 

“I meant to tell you... so many times. But I couldn't. The thought of telling you, of you not coming here, of not seeing you... I couldn't do it. I kept telling myself at least I could make you happy, give you a good holiday, and when you hated me you could go back to your better life without me.”

“Selfish.”

Yuuri flinched. He looked blurry, his features indistinct, rather like seeing them through fogged bubble glass. That's when he felt the tears falling from his lashes with each slow blink.

“I never thought you'd be so selfish, Yuuri.”

Yuuri's head ducked and he nodded. 

“I was. I am. I still want you to stay, but I know... I know you shouldn't. I'm sorry I'm not a very good Mate. You deserve better.”

Viktor stood abruptly. Yuuri gasped and scrambled back, staring up at him from an ungainly sprawl on the edge of the couch. Viktor refused to notice the streaks of damp on Yuuri's cheeks.

“I have to go. Now.”

“What?!”

“I'm going now. Makkachin.”

Blindly, tears falling faster and faster, Viktor grabbed for Makkachin's collar. She trotted next to him, whining softly and nudging against his hip. Her leash was on and he was out the door in minutes.

Yuuri slumped over, head in his hands and sniffling, while Vicchan crawled his way onto Yuuri's lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops? and tomorrow's/today's prompt is for another story I have planned so... y'all have to wait for an update. I PROMISE a happy ending.
> 
> Also I'm helllllla late because I'm doing some speech competition judging and it's super boring and mindless but TIME CONSUMING AS HELL so... yeah. Probably shoulda been working on these stories last week when I had time. so dumb.
> 
> Also I had to do all the editing on my phone and so... it might be utter shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t know what Viktor is going to do, or even why. You told him the truth and it’s up to him now. If you decide you know what he should do, then it’s just as shitty as you not telling him in the first place. Give him space and listen to him when he comes back, okay?”
> 
> “You… you make it sound like he’s going to to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: YOI Omegaverse Keyword: Mating/Bonding (I chose Bonding) this is a pretty dialogue heavy chapter, with basically one setting, so... I hope y'all like it anyway.

It was too quiet. Even Vicchan, curled up on Yuuri’s lap and pressing his wet nose to the crook of Yuuri’s elbow, was so _so_ quiet. He had no idea how long it had been since the door had closed behind Viktor. Minutes, seconds, hours? But it had been quiet for far too long. Footsteps broke through the stillness, Vicchan twitching and ears perking, but the footsteps were coming from the stairs. There was a pause, a slight inhale, and then the scent of sunshine was at Yuuri’s side. The couch dipped under Phichit’s weight and his hand smoothed over Yuuri’s shoulder. A gentle stroke that reminded Yuuri of his mother, soothing the worst of the tension away.

“Yuuri, what happened?” Phichit whispered.

He looked up, his features drawn tight and wan, eyes shadowed. “Viktor left.”

“Yes, I noticed that. Did he take anything with him?”

Yuuri frowned. “Makkachin. He took Makkachin.”

“Did he take his phone, the key? Any of his things?”

“Oh… no? I mean, I think he has his phone?” Yuuri’s heartbeat picked up as even more concern flooded him. “Oh my god. What if he doesn’t have his phone? He’s been here four days, Phich. He could get lost, or hurt, or—” His voice slowly increased in speed and volume eyes flashing red in fear and helplessness.

Phichit took out his own phone and sent a quick message, his fingers all but blurring. “I got this. I’ll find out— there.” They both sighed in tandem as a message chirped on Phichit’s phone. “He says… ‘yes.’” Phichit’s smile was a small, crooked thing. Begrudgingly amused, but mostly _worried_.

“Yes?”

“I asked him if he had his phone and if he’s coming back.”

“He’s… he's going to come back?” Yuuri asked, something soft and hopeful ruthlessly squashed in a moment. His eyes flickered to Viktor's bedroom door. “His stuff. All his stuff is here.

Phichit sighed and rubbed Yuuri’s back. “Yuuri, you need to give him time to think about what _he_ wants. Don’t… what’s the phrase? Jump the gun?”

“That’s a dumb Americanism.”

“It really is, what does it even mean— wait, no, don’t distract me,” Phichit ordered with a finger pointing at Yuuri’s nose. He huffed, not quite smiling. “You don’t know what Viktor is going to do, or even _why_. You told him the truth and it’s up to him now. If you decide you _know_ what he should do, then it’s just as shitty as you not telling him in the first place. Give him space and _listen_ to him when he comes back, okay?”

Yuuri stared down at Vicchan. His puppy whined and licked at his elbow, making Yuuri smile a little bit wider and stroke a hand down Vicchan’s small, fluffy back. “You… you make it sound like he’s going to to stay.”

“Hey, I’m biased. I think you can be pretty dumb sometimes,” Yuuri rolled his eyes over at him and Phichit grinned, “but usually you’re pretty amazing. I think _he’d_ be dumb not to forgive you and stay. Plus, you two are Mates, right?”

“It just means we’re biologically _compatible_ ,” Yuuri muttered. "And he wouldn't be dumb for that, don't talk about him like that."

Phichit rolled his eyes and huffed loudly. “Sorry I insulted your Mate. You realize you used that boring science talk in the same breath you're defended him?" Yuuri's ears burned. "And there’s a difference between being ‘biologically compatible’,” Phichit drawled it out in his most scathing tones, using his fingers to make air quotes, “and being _perfect_ for each other. Hearing his voice across a crowded airport and _running_ to him like you’ve been separated by war or something. Yuuri, I’ve _never_ seen you like that. Not with Alondra, or Tyrese, or even the way you used to talk about Yuu-chan when we first met.”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands. “Please don’t remind me. That’s still embarrassing. She already had the triplets by then, I should’ve been over it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you pined over your childhood best friend like a classic anime character, you got over it,” Phichit teased. He wrapped his arm more securely around Yuuri’s shoulders and gave him an extra squeeze. “I’ll make dinner. Wait here and don’t do anything dumb.”

“Anything _else_ dumb,” Yuuri muttered. Phichit sighed and squeezed his shoulders one more time.

Yuuri was sitting at the island, Vicchan illicitly sitting on the counter next to him as he stirred his bowl of Special Katsuki-Approved Mild tomyum listlessly. One hand remained on Vicchan’s back, patting or stroking occasionally. Phichit had taken his phone before heading upstairs after eating, so he was left to helplessly stare at his almost cold soup. Between tapping his spoon against the side of the bowl and Vicchan’s quiet sighs, the door beeped. Yuuri and Vicchan perked up immediately. The door opened and Makkachin led the way, Viktor just behind her, his face lowered and hidden behind the silver fringe of his hair. Yuuri quickly lowered Vicchan to the floor, stumbling onto his feet as well. He stood there, hands wringing, as the dogs greeted each other and Viktor put away leash and shoes.

“Are you… hungry?” Yuuri asked hesitantly.

Viktor ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back and out of his face. Despite it being unobstructed, Yuuri still couldn’t read his expression. That carefully blank face was back.

_God, it hurts to see that._

“I should eat,” Viktor replied quietly.

It wasn’t exactly an answer, but it was good enough. Yuuri moved to fill up another bowl from the still hot pot on the stove. By the time Viktor took a seat, Makkachin had gotten her fill of water and both sleepy old dogs trudged into the Viktor’s room. Yuuri managed a few spoonfuls of cold tomyum— that _was_ spicy, but definitely not the level of spicy Phichit preferred— before setting his spoon aside and giving up. He felt too nauseous to eat and that almost _never_ happened. He was a binger. He ate _more_ the more feelings he had. He’d never been so anxious he couldn’t eat. Until now.

Viktor also seemed to be struggling, his eyes somehow darker than usual, staring blankly down at his untouched soup.

“You should’ve told me.”

Yuuri flinched. Silence. He preferred silence over what was about to happen.

“Yeah.”

“You told me… you told me why, but… I still don’t understand. If you never meant to bid on me at all, what _changed_? Why am I here?” Viktor asked. Finally, their eyes met and Yuuri felt like throwing up. The confusion on Viktor’s face, the pain that drew stark lines on his face, a face meant for smiling, not… not _this_. Yuuri reached out, the backs of his fingers brushing Viktor’s cheek, and Viktor flinched away.

Yuuri’s hand dropped to the island.

“Even though I don’t remember it happening, I do remember the email the next day, Viktor. I couldn’t… I couldn’t tell that person the truth. You were so happy. The thought of ruining that… I couldn’t,” Yuuri said softly.

“So my pictures, then?” Viktor asked hollowly. “Or was it my name?”

“Your… name?” Yuuri repeated, frowning. “Viktor, I didn’t even notice the pictures at first. I meant the _email_.”

“You didn’t know who I was then? That I was Viktor _Nikiforov_?”

“... why would that— oh. Because of your career? No, _no_ , definitely _not_! Phichit realized that before I did! I knew you were familiar, but you look… the Viktor in those pictures was _not_ the same man in the magazines. I saw _you_ , with your dog, looking silly and _beautiful_. Not that magazine beautiful, the beautiful I’ve seen all week, here, when you’re just yourself,” Yuuri said, reaching out again and quickly pulling his hand away, curling his fingers into a loose fist. “I know I was selfish, for want you to come here—”

“That’s not the point,” Viktor interrupted, tossing back his hair with a scoff. “That would make me selfish for accepting the bid, Yuuri. I _also_ wanted to come to you. I choose to accept that bid _for you_.” Normally Yuuri would be blushing, but each word hit like a knife, making him cringe, his torso curling inward as shame weighed down his shoulders. “You’re selfish because you took that choice _away_ from me. I thought I was coming here with all the facts, that we were on the _same page_ , and we _weren’t_.”

Silence fell again.

Yuuri stared at the basil floating on the surface of his tomyum blankly. Any moment now... Viktor would tell him he was leaving. Bile burned the back of his throat.

“I spent so many years being told what I had to do, what I was _allowed_ to do, and I thought… of anyone, not this man,” Viktor spoke up again, oh so quietly, oh so hesitantly. His fingertip traced along the edge of his bowl, a small, wistful smile on his face. “Not this oddly earnest and honest man with his cute poodle and his soft smile, he wouldn’t— he _couldn't_ be like that.”

“Viktor.” Yuuri felt his mouth twisting, trembling, his eyes and nose burning. “I’m sorry, Viktor. I didn’t mean to… to do any of it.”

“Well, that’s the problem, isn’t it?” Viktor’s mouth was smiling, but his eyes and words were sharp. “You didn’t mean for any of it.”

Yuuri’s gasp was a tiny, pained thing. Both hands curled into fists as his hands began to shake.

“Do you even want me here? Do you even want me to stay?”

“ _Yes_.” The word ripped from him. Tears built along his lashes, but he ignored them and the way his vision bent and warped. Viktor had a reason to cry, not Yuuri. “I want you to stay.”

“Why? Because we’re Mates? We don’t have to—”

“That’s _one_ reason,” Yuuri interrupted. He closed his eyes, took a shaky breath, then met Viktor’s gaze squarely. “But it’s not the _only_ reason. Viktor, I want you to stay because you’re _you_.”

Viktor’s eyes widened slightly, but the rest of his expression was inscrutable. Neither smiling, nor frowning. Slowly, he reached out and lay his hands over Yuuri’s shaking fists.

“I want to stay, too.”

Yuuri blinked, stared, mouth falling open even as his bottom lip continued to quiver.

“I want to stay with you. I want to stay in Japan. I’ve never felt happier than these few days with you, here, even though you confuse me and I never know what’s going on in your head, I’m… I’ve never felt more like myself than when I’m with you.”

Yuuri ducked his head, tears finally sliding down his cheeks. He didn't deserve the happiness lighting him up from the inside. “I… I don’t know why. All I did was lie.”

“Really? All you did was lie?” Viktor asked, amusement leaking through. “Were you lying when you noticed every flower I liked in that shop? When you bought me two crepes just because you wanted to make sure I liked _one_? When you let me pay for my own spa appointment because I was starting to feel cheap?”

“But that was my own fault—!” Yuuri protested, raising his head, frowning and sniffling.

“Were you lying in that profile when you wrote you wanted to find love and wanted to try your best to love someone else?” Viktor asked. His hands cupped Yuuri’s face and he froze, tears still slipping over his lashes. Viktor's eyes were gleaming suspiciously, but he was smiling. “Were you lying every time you were kind your dog, to _my_ dog? When you made me food because I said I didn’t like to cook? When you left me a shirt to wear that smelled like you because I felt unsure of my place with you, with Phichit?”

Yuuri flushed red and his gaze darted away and down, his face still trapped in Viktor’s hands.

“No. I wasn’t,” he muttered. He reached up and placed his hands over Viktor’s, still not looking at him. “But… it doesn’t change that I lied. That I got drunk and… and _bought_ you. I can’t take that back, Viktor. You deserve so much better than me, than _that_.”

“No… you can’t change it, but you don’t get to tell me what I deserve,” Viktor said, frowning.

Yuuri scoffed under his breath. “Phichit said something like that.”

Viktor leaned forward and knocked their foreheads together. In the hush of the kitchen, Yuuri could only hear his own heart beat pounding in his ears. The scent of tomyum wafted around them, but under that he could just barely catch the scent of Viktor. Of that elusively sweet _something_ that made everything better. His Mate, here, his hands on Yuuri’s skin. Saying he wanted to stay. Despite everything, he wanted to _stay_.

“I’m sorry, Viktor. I really am.”

“It’s not… _okay_ , but I forgive you.”

“Are you sure? Really?”

The huff of Viktor breath grazed his mouth and chin. It wasn't a laugh, and it wasn't _totally_ exasperated. Somewhere in the middle. Yuuri's hands tightened around Viktor's wrists and he licked his lips.

“Yuuri, I'm very sure. And now, I’m just _tired_. I want to go to bed.”

“Oh, oh, yeah, of course. It’s been a _day_ ,” Yuuri scrambled off his chair. “I’ll get Vicchan out—” He swallowed his tongue when Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders from behind, pressed his face to the curve of Yuuri’s neck, and held on tight.

“I meant _your_ bed.”

What. _What?_

“I just want to be next to you. After everything… I don’t want to be alone.”

 _Oh_. Yuuri briefly imagined Viktor being an entire floor away after… after thinking that Viktor was never coming back. Everything in him wanted to turn around, sweep Viktor up, and wrap around spare centimeter of himself around Viktor and not let go. He could compromise with being on the same bed. He closed his eyes to hide how they shined red. “Oh. Yeah… okay.”

“I’ll be up in a minute?”

“Uh… yeah. Um… Should I bring up something to eat? You didn’t eat anything,” Yuuri reminded him, shifting around just enough to look at Viktor’s side profile.

“Mm… the soup smells good… but I honestly couldn't eat tonight.”

Yuuri sighed. “Okay. I’ll meet you upstairs.”

They stood there, Viktor’s arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and Yuuri’s hands wrapped around Viktor’s wrists for a long while. Until Yuuri’s stomach growled and they reluctantly pulled away while laughing under their breaths. As Viktor walked into his room, the low cooing to their dogs barely comprehensible, Yuuri stared at the door feeling strangely buoyant. They weren’t done yet, there were still other things to say. To talk about. But the worst of it was over.

Yuuri had told the truth and Viktor was staying.

He pressed the heel of his hand to his chest and hurried to put food away and wolfed down a banana and protein bar. Then, he rushed through brushing his teeth and a five minute shower (at most), finally standing stockstill in the middle of his room and staring around in mounting terror. Was it clean? Was there anything out of place? Anything embarrassing or gross? He was normally pretty tidy, but sometimes he could forget his socks or damp towels lying around if he were tired enough. Makkachin and Vicchan burst into the room and Viktor paused at the doorway just behind them.

His face shined a little from water, and he was wearing _Yuuri’s shirt_ and a pair of sweatpants. Yuuri swallowed, hard, and then slowly sat on the very edge of his bed, back straight and shoulders back. Water dripped onto the cotton of Yuuri's t-shirt from his slightly damp hair. He hadn't bothered to wash it, but it was still wet at the edges. Viktor tilted his head and smiled before moving into the room. 

“You’re so nervous, _Yuu_ ri.”

“Well, it’s _you_ ,” he retorted, cheeks red. “And I… I still can’t believe you’re staying. That you want to be here with me.”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor sighed. He flopped onto the bed next to Yuuri, making him bounce slightly, and leaned back on his hands.

Bed. Viktor was on Yuuri’s bed. It was going to smell like him. Yuuri had _never_ had anyone in this bed. He hadn’t slept with anyone since he’d left America, honestly. In any sense. (Phichit didn’t count. Obviously.)

“You seem to think what you did was unforgivably terrible. It _was_ bad, and I needed some time to think it through, but it’s not as bad as you think it was.”

“It was _very bad_! It’s not even just the not telling you part, it’s the drunkenly _bidding_ on you, like… like you were some non-real _thing_ —” Yuuri broke off and glared at the floor.

“Hmm, yes, we should talk about that, too.”

And then, inexplicably, Viktor crawled further onto the bed and collapsed with a happy sigh onto the pillows. He even rolled around a little before grabbed a pillow and hugging it close. Yuuri stared at him, fighting back the urge to flash red eyes, as Viktor thoroughly claimed Yuuri's bed as his own. As soon as he seemed satisfied, he called up Makkachin, Vicchan jumping up behind her. Viktor looked up at Yuuri and patted the bed again, this time signalling for Yuuri. 

Mouth dry and heartbeat rapid, Yuuri lowered himself to the bed and rolled onto his side to meet Viktor’s eyes. He had left his bathroom light on, mainly because he sometimes needed help finding his way there without his glasses in the middle of the night, but also because Vicchan was basically night-blind at his age. The mellow yellow light cast shadows and beams of light over Viktor’s face, and Yuuri smiled a little. A little more when Viktor grinned happily.

“It’s nice. Much better than my room,” Viktor said.

“It has the attached bathroom, so I guess it—”

“It’s less lonely.”

Yuuri’s teeth clacked shut as his cheeks heated.

“I want to pay you back.”

And all the heat left as Yuuri gaped at Viktor’s suddenly serious expression. He was actually frowning, eyebrows pulling together and lines creasing there.

“I want to pay back the bid.”

“V-Viktor, you don’t—”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. As long as it’s there… will we ever move on from it?” Viktor asked, frowning further. “I could’ve paid it years ago, but I thought… what was the point? I hadn’t met anyone else and it… it’s not illegal, but it looks bad. Do you know they would make me put it on my ID? That was I was a self-bought Omega, like it was… _I_ wasn’t good enough for an Alpha to want.” Viktor rolled his eyes as Yuuri scowled. “There’s actually a little symbol they would put on every single scrap of ID I could possibly have, a stamp of failure because I owned _myself_. It’s ridiculous.”

“It is ridiculous, but… I’d rather you owned yourself than think that _I_ owned you. I never… I never would’ve gone on that site, never would’ve met you, if I was sober, Viktor.”

“Thank God for sake, I suppose.”

Yuuri burst out laughing, turning to hide his face against the pillows. Viktor lit up, smug and pleased. Then, laughing himself as both dogs wiggled up to cuddle and lick at their faces. It took a minute to calm everything back down, their dogs curled up between their legs and their hands on the blankets between them.

“OK. Let’s start again. No more bid, no more lies,” Yuuri said firmly, his jaw taut and brown eyes shining behind his lenses. He winced slightly. “I should tell my parents then.”

“You haven’t?!”

“To be fair, I was sure you were going back at the end of the week!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Viktor fell back to the bed with an irritated huff. His eyes flicked to Yuuri’s hand and then he reached out to slip his own into Yuuri’s. The fingers of their right hands entwined. Yuuri smiled softly and gently squeezed.

“My visa expires in 90 days. I don’t want to get married _or_ Mated right away. I want to spend at _least_ 60 days of you wooing me. Properly. And letting me woo you, too,” Viktor demanded, his cheeks a little pink. Which was nothing on the cherry-red of Yuuri’s face.

“Woo? Really?”

“Fine, let’s _date_ , you… what generation are you? A zoomer?” Viktor frowned, leaning back a ways to look Yuuri up and down critically.

“I’m pretty sure I’m a millennial just like you. You’re only _four years_ older than me!”

“I don’t know how those things work,” Viktor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Yuuri laughed under his breath. “Also, I want katsudon every day.”

“Every day?! I’m already about one katsudon away from needed new pants.”

“I think not and if you are, so what? I like how you look,” Viktor said without an ounce of shame. Yuuri’s ears burned. “Next, I want compliments. Every five minutes. Tell me I’m pretty, _Yuu_ ri,” Viktor said, pouting theatrically.

“Should I be writing these down? Five minutes? Really?” Yuuri tried to frown, but he was sure his mouth was twitching.

“Yes, don’t forget even once. And then, I want to move in here.”

“Here?” Viktor raised an eyebrow “Do you mean my _room_?” Yuuri squeaked incredulously.

“Mhm. It’s a nice bed and the kids are a good buffer.” Viktor reached down to pat the nearest dog, not even bother to see which one it was. “I promise not to ravish you,” he finished with a wink. Yuuri sputtered and rubbed a hand over his face, knocking his glasses askew.

“Anything _else_?”

“You have to let me take _you_ out on dates.”

“Why? That doesn’t sound like too much work for _me_ ,” Yuuri protested, eyebrows high.

“I mean _nice_ places. And you have to let me buy you a proper suit and tie after we burn the ones you have,” Viktor said, touching his finger to Yuuri’s chin, trailed it down his neck to touch the hollow of his throat.

“What!?”

“Shh, darling, you’ll wake up Phichit,” Viktor teased as he returned his hand to Yuuri’s.

“You were just threatening arson! Also, I don’t think he’s even asleep. It’s Saturday tomorrow.”

“It’s not arson if it’s just your clothes. _Terrible_ clothes.”

“Fine, fine. One suit. And no burning. Though, I’m pretty sure _I’m_ supposed to be making it up to _you,”_ Yuuri said with an eye roll, his hand squeezing around Viktor’s.

“Oh, don’t you worry, it’s definitely _for me_ ,” Viktor said with a sly smirk. “I also want breakfast in bed.”

“No. I’m drawing the line. Go back to Russia.”

“Yuu _ri_!”

“Too soon?”

“ _Very_ too soon!”

Yuuri gave into more laughter, scooting closer to wrap his free hand around Viktor’s neck and tug him forward.

“Whatever you want, Vitya,” Yuuri said, pressing his lips to Viktor’s forehead. He gasped softly. “Except breakfast in bed.”

“ _Yuu_ ri!” He just laughed, and Viktor’s eyes shined. When Yuuri pulled away, Viktor met his gaze, serious but still smiling. “One more. Last one, I promise.” Yuuri sighed but smiled patiently. “I demand more physical affection.”

“Really. You _demand_ it.” The humor still in his dark eyes belied the deadpanned tone of his voice.

“Yes, I’m afraid I do. If Vicchan kisses me more than _you_ do, then that means you’re doing a terrible job as my Alpha. I deserve much better,” Viktor said.

“Yeah. Yeah, you do, Viktor,” Yuuri murmured, the humor suddenly gone, his eyes on their entwined hands. “But I promise to try.”

Viktor’s eyes darted over Yuuri’s face. He sighed, wriggled his free arm out from under himself, and brushed his fingers through the unruly, slightly damp black hair. His thumb smoothed over the thick dark eyebrow. Yuuri glanced over the plastic blue frames sitting crooked on his nose.

“Silly Yuuri, I was only teasing. One day you’ll know I would never mean something like that, but for now, let me make something very very clear,” Viktor slid his hand between Yuuri’s face and the bed, cupping the rounded, reddened cheek gently. “You’re all I deserve and more.”

Yuuri looked away, and Viktor was close enough to hear the hard swallow. Feel the heat of Yuuri’s blush against his palm. Smell that mellow, tea-like scent of him that had Viktor leaning forward, nuzzling against Yuuri’s wrist. Where his pulse jumped and accelerated beneath Viktor’s simple touch.

“It’s um… been five minutes…”

“Hm?”

“You’re very pretty.”

Viktor’s breath caught as he looked up. Yuuri’s face was still red, and so very close. That ridiculously determined frown was back and it had Viktor’s heart tumbling.

“I thought… I thought your eyelashes were black but… they’re silver. Like your hair.”

“It’s mascara.”

“Ah. Uh. They’re very pretty, too. I like them,” Yuuri said with a timid smile. Viktor beamed. “I like how much you like flowers, and that you talk to them like they’re friends.”

“They grow better! I read about it!”

“I said I liked it!”

They both snickered softly. Viktor yawned and nuzzled closer and, with a slight hesitation, Yuuri wrapped his arm around Viktor’s waist. He couldn’t quite pull him closer, not with the dogs between them, but Viktor loved the weight of it there. The warmth of his hand sliding down to his hip.

“I like that we both have dogs, and that we both like them. I should’ve realized we were Mates when I realized we both had poodles. You’re so much smarter than me.”

“Yuu _ri_ , none of that,” Viktor said sleepily, but he was still smiling.

“Don’t interrupt. I’m complimenting you,” Yuuri hushed him. “I just meant… you actually look at what’s in front of your face. I tried so hard to deny it, I lied because I was scared, but you’re brave, Viktor. You came all the way here because you were just _ready_ to believe in me. I don’t… I don’t want to say sorry, so… thank you.”

Viktor blinked groggily, startled, as chapped, warm lips brushed over his knuckles.

“Thank you for coming to Japan. Thank you for accepting the bid. Thank you for believing in me, trusting me… thank you for _forgiving_ me.”

With each thank you, Yuuri’s lips brushed over Viktor’s wrist, his forehead, the corner of his eyebrow, the bridge of his nose. A giggle was surprised out of him.

“I don’t want the money back, Vitya.”

His giggle abruptly ended and he frowned. But when he looked up, Yuuri was smiling. “Let’s make a joint account. We’ll keep separate ones, but we’ll make one with both our names and put it in there. It’ll be… um… for the wedding… or a Bonding ceremony. Whichever one you want more. I know lots of people combine them nowadays, though, so—”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Wait… what?”

Viktor sat up on his elbow and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. There was a soft _oh_ from one of them, or both of them. Yuuri’s hand twisted in Viktor’s sleep shirt as he pulled him forward. Viktor’s fingers sunk into black hair as their mouths slanted eagerly. He had been waiting for weeks, ever since he saw that smile, to kiss this mouth. It felt like everything slotted into place, inside him, under him, around him. Whether or not they could choose someone else, walk away to find someone just as compatible, Viktor knew he would never regretted deciding, _no, this is the One for me. My Alpha_. _My love._ Desperately, he kissed Yuuri’s mouth again and again, fleeting touches as their lips softened, learning each other’s shapes and taste, the sound of their each other’s gasps when they pulled away. From a hair’s breadth away, blue eyes gazed into brown, a layer of glass between them slowly fogging under the puff of warm breaths. Yuuri pulled away and Viktor leaned forward, fingers tightening around the curve of his head. Yuuri pecked a swift kiss and smiled.

“I’m just taking off my glasses,” he whispered.

The low pitch of his voice had goosebumps running down Viktor’s spine. But he let Yuuri go, so he could turn and place his glasses on the nightstand. The moment he turned back around, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and dragged him over. A laugh was jerked out of him and his hands braced on the bed on either side of Viktor’s head. There were grumbles from the dogs, and Viktor let out an _oof_ as Makkachin laid over his legs to pin him in down. They both laughed again.

“I think Makkachina is telling you to stop moving around and go to sleep, Vitya.”

“Not yet.” Viktor pouted and cupped Yuuri’s face in both his hands. “I’ve finally got you right where I want you.”

His smile was tilted and fond, and it had Viktor’s heart beating faster.

“Have I kept you waiting?”

“ _Yes_.”

He didn’t even need to pull before Yuuri was leaning down again. But he didn’t kiss Viktor’s mouth. His heart stilled, breath caught in his chest, as Yuuri’s lips brushed over his neck. Every centimeter of skin felt covered in goosebumps now, a shudder running down his limbs. Automatically, Viktor turned his head to the side, exposing the long line of his throat, gold-washed eyes fluttering closed when Yuuri’s mouth pressed harder where the scent of him was strongest. Both hands sunk into thick, wild, black hair at the gentle pressure of teeth— a delicate mimicry of a Mating bite. A whine built up in his throat, but Yuuri pulled away with another soft kiss to the now damp skin.

“Are you going to stay here tonight?”

Viktor blinked dumbly until he could actually make out the curtains pulled over the window across the room. He looked up to where Yuuri hovered over him, eyes pulled taut at the corners as he waited. “That’s what I planned,” Viktor replied slowly, baffled and mind muzzy. Everything in him was still focused on the phantom points of pressure on his throat, the mingled scent of them so heavy and thick in the air that he felt drunk on it. “If I can?”

“No, you can’t,” Yuuri retorted with an eyeroll. “Why would I ask if I was going to say no?

“You’re very confusing! You threatened to throw away _Lindt_ chocolates!” Viktor pointed out, shaking his head to clear it.

“I would never throw away Lindt chocolate,” Yuuri said. He smoothed Viktor’s hair away from his face, off his forehead, and knocked their brows together. “You, and Makkachin of course, you really want to stay? Not… _here_ , but with me?”

Viktor brushed his nose over Yuuri’s. “Of course I’ll stay. I'll remind you tomorrow so you don't have to ask again. Now, either keep kissing me, or hold me until I fall asleep.”

“I can do both.”

“An Alpha of many talents. Aren’t I lucky?”

Yuuri huffed a laugh and pulled Viktor into an embrace, arms tight around his waist, and his lips brushing shyly over his top lip, then the bottom fuller lip, then the corner of his mouth. That was very cute, and nice, but it just wasn’t what Viktor wanted. He yanked Yuuri down, eagerly pressing their mouths together, demanding something _more_.

There was a huff and the dogs crawled down to the foot of the bed. Yuuri’s arms stayed around Viktor’s waist, and they kissed until their lips felt numb and they slid into sleep.

* * *

Viktor woke to the bed shaking under him. It was still mostly dark, the only light from the bathroom, and he rubbed the gross eye guck from his eyes. When he turned, he saw Yuuri sitting on the edge of the bed, bedhead making his hair wilder than ever, glasses sliding down his nose, clothes ruffled and messy, a tray clutched in his hands. Viktor had to twist his hands in the sheets to keep from getting up and running to the bathroom, to clean his face, apply make-up, make himself presentable, as his mouth, already fuzzy from sleep, went dry.

“You’re supposed to sit up,” Yuuri rasped sleepily, his mouth tilted up on one side.

“I… what?” Viktor blinked and slowly rose. The moment he was sitting against the headboard, Yuuri set the tray on his lap and then set his glasses on the nightstand. The red numbers showed it wasn't quite nine, which startled Viktor more than the tray. He never slept this late.

“Breakfast in bed.”

Then, Yuuri flopped onto the bed with a groan. Makkachin jumped onto the bed after him and lay over Yuuri’s legs, whom just groaned in annoyance but didn’t move. Vicchan looked up from where he was still curled up at the foot of the bed, then huffed and went back to sleep.

Viktor hurriedly held the tall glass and potted plant in place, trying not to laugh as everything rattled. There was a single plate with two pieces of barely toasted bread, a jar of cherry jam, and a single banana. The potted plant was one of his favorite, the bright yellow daylilies, and the glass was full almost to the very brim with orange juice. For some strange reason, there was a butter knife, as well as a fork, spoon, and three chopsticks. Viktor burst into laughter and leaned over carefully to kiss the back of Yuuri’s head.

An unfamiliar burst of _pleased_ and _fond_ filled his chest and he froze. Yuuri sighed against the pillow and was immediately asleep. But Viktor pressed a hand to his chest and _wondered_.

About an hour later, Yuuri groaned as he twisted onto his back. The weight on his legs shifted, and he looked down to see Makkachin roll over to spread out next to his legs. Something warm spread in his chest, something both familiar and not, and he pressed his hand to his heart, frowning despite how nice the feeling felt. There wasn’t a sound, not really, but he looked over to see Viktor looking down at him. He squinted against the light shining from behind Viktor, and he realized that the window curtains must’ve been pulled open.

He looked perfect, sitting up in bed, a book in his hands, a familiar pair of plastic-framed glasses on his nose, hair falling like a silk curtain around his face.

“My glasses,” Yuuri croaked.

Viktor smiled, closing the book around the tip of his finger. “My glasses are in my room downstairs. I was too comfortable to go down for them.”

“Ah. You need glasses?”

“Only to read. Yours help a little, but you’re just blind all around, aren’t you?” He squinted down at his book.

“Stop that, you’ll ruin your eyes more,” Yuuri said irritably. Viktor laughed and pushed the glasses up on his head. “God, you’re pretty.”

“Yes, you, too, darling.” He leaned down to brush a kiss over Yuuri’s mouth, making him startle and blush. “We fell asleep together and you’re blushing again?”

“I have to… I have to get used to it.” Yuuri frowned again and pressed a hand to his chest where amusement was fluttering like butterflies in his ribcage.

“You feel it then?” Viktor said. He set the book aside, his voice and expression carefully neutral. He put his hand over Yuuri’s, where it lay now on the round curve of his stomach, where excitement pingponged behind his belly button.

“Yeah… it’s… it’s not?” Yuuri began incredulously.

“Of course it is,” Viktor said. His lips curved up, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Yuuri slowly sat up, eyes widening as he stared at Viktor’s still blurry features.

“But I didn’t… I didn’t bite… not really…” Yuuri stammered.

“Sometimes it doesn’t need that. Don’t you read, _Yuu_ ri,” Viktor sang lightly.

“We… we Bonded… already?” Yuuri whispered. He reached out to pluck his glasses from Viktor’s hair so he could see more clearly. He could see that perfect mask on Viktor’s face. Not a line or crease or tightened muscle on display. Yuuri cupped the side of Viktor’s face and smiled. The tension fell from Viktor’s shoulders with just that. Yuuri wondered if the fondness in _him_ was mirrored in _Viktor_. He should have felt… violated almost. The idea of someone seeing, _feeling_ , the deepest part of him, his weaknesses, was terrifying when he first heard about it. But now? “I’m glad. I’m glad you can feel what I feel.”

Viktor’s eyes closed and he breathed in slowly, deeply, before that wide, guileless smile lit up his face. “I don’t know how to do anything by halves.”

“You’re not the only one.” Yuuri laughed self-deprecatingly.

“This doesn’t mean that our agreement is over. I still demand compliments.”

“Oh yes, every five minutes.” Yuuri’s hand slipped down to lay over his pulse point and scent gland under the hinge of Viktor’s jaw. “Your nose is long, did you know that?”

“That’s _not_ a compliment!” Viktor gasped.

Yuuri smirked and yawned, scooting to his side of the bed. “We should go to Hasetsu.”

Viktor, in the middle of pouting and petting his own nose, looked upwards with a surprised jerk. “What?”

“They’re going to want to meet you. My family. We should go.” His eyes were looking away, his arms stretching over his head, but Viktor could feel the anxiety crawling up his spine.

“ _Yes_. Yes, I want to go. I want to meet your family.”

The crawling feeling disappeared and Yuuri’s bright, unfettered smile greeted him. He balanced on a knee to lean over and kiss Viktor’s forehead. “Good. Next month?”

“Tomorrow?” Viktor asked.

“Next month,” Yuuri replied sternly. His cheeks burned red. “We need some time to… to get through our agreement, right? Dates and… getting to know each other?”

Viktor beamed his heart-shaped smile. “You’re right. We’ll go when you’ve successfully wooed me into marriage.”

“Oh my god.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and hurried to the bathroom to escape.

But Viktor felt how secretly _pleased_ he was. Eventually they’d get the hang of it, be able to control their feelings to keep it from bleeding through, except in moments of extreme emotions, but Viktor liked this peek into his confusedly reserved Alpha. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title for this fic: Despite Everything (because I've used it a thousand times omgawd) There's only one chapter left! Here we go, guys! Hmmm, should I give a hint? In honor of the show, I'll give you same kind of spoiler: there will be something(s) round and golden.
> 
> PS, if you know anything about Asian culture, long noses actually ARE a compliment. Yuuri knew exactly what he was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> SO LATE to Day 1 of YOIomegaverse week, but I had to finish Fixated ch2 /cries
> 
> This week, the only omega in this house will be Viktor so... And at LEAST two of the prompts will be for this fic!! I hope y'all like it!


End file.
